Cinderella
by AndyBunny
Summary: #2. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1:

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

Okay, so first and foremost, I would just like to apologize to my readers for not updating my stories. I was just too devastated upon learning that **MyHopeLessRomantic **had somehow stopped writing stories. I apologize if ever I misunderstood her statement but, try to sympathize with me, 'kay?

**TO: MyHopeLessRomantic**

I so very much love you. I hope you'll be able to surpass whatever's bothering you. I love **TBATB** and I hope you could update sooner. Always remember that I will always support your story.

I know you won't be able to read this message but if ever some of you knows **MyHopeLessRomantic **please, please pass this message to her. Thanks!

"_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel that I can't go on, you tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

'_Cause you have that effect on me, you really do."_

Before I start this story, I would like to dedicate this to my best friends Jan Veda Marie Pajarillo, Riz Pauline Malibiran and Apryl Marie Perez. And also to IllutiaDark who inspired me to pursue this story and make her cry again.

Guys, this is for you.


	2. Chapter 2: Six Months

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

"_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel that I can't go on, you tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

'_Cause you have that effect on me, you really do."_

**ONE: SIX MONTHS**

The sky was a cloudless blue upon I woke up. The sweet aroma of the flowers was dreamland to me as I open the oak windows to let the fresh air in.

This place was like a Fairy Tale place to me and for me since I was born and grew up in here. This has been the place where all our roots stand ground and where I plan to stay forever. Of course I do have plans to go out of town for some fun but still, I've decided to stay here for the rest of my life for God knows when.

Until all the plans I've made shattered into pieces like a wine glass colliding against the hard floor. And as the saying goes, _"things change the way you least expect them to be"_ and I hadn't expect that to be this day. The day where Mom planned to get married again and live off somewhere far from Suzuna and I and make the two of s stay in a place we are least familiar of.

Today will be the day that we are leaving for Tokyo, the capital state of Japan. Some of my auntie's who're living there says that Tokyo is a good place. There are so many structures and the shopping districts are a must-see.

But I don't want any of that. What I want is a quiet place where I know I can sleep peacefully and read books in tender quietness. Tokyo is a noisy town and what I hate the most are noisy places. Because I was very use to quiet places like here in Takikawa, Hokkaido.

_No wonder I hate my noisy Mom._

I dropped the murderous intent of killing her right there and then and settled on carrying my bags and quietly went out of my room. The furniture's inside the bungalow styled house was now covered with white sheets to prevent dust from occupying them. Even the grand piano was covered with the white sheet signifying that we will really leave Takikawa for good.

I let out a deep sigh again. I carried my things while wearing a scowl then proceed to Mom who is now waiting inside the taxi with Suzuna holding the door open for me.

"I'll sit beside the driver." I informed her before going straight to the car's trunk and dumping my bags there. "Suzuna, get in, I mean it."

Suzuna quietly went inside the car while I found myself angrily sitting beside the driver. The taxi then sped off while I said my goodbye to the now dark and empty house.

"Okay," Mom began. She let out a casual sigh before proceeding. "Misaki, I know you're angry and I'm really sorry if my sudden decision displeases you."

"Drop the formality." I told her coldly, still trying to clear my head despite the murderous thoughts. "I'm not angry, it's fine."

I ignored her when she sighed and continued still to gaze at the outside world. Hours after this, everything'll be over. We'll be at polluted Tokyo now and live there for God knows how long. There will never be quiet hours for me to spend my afternoon nap and I will never have any sight of lush green trees. It'll all be just about high buildings, shopping districts, malls, infrastructures and –ugh—pollution.

"Misaki…" she began again. "Misaki, Mom is getting married. Aren't you happy for me?"

_I'm happy for you but I'm not happy about the leaving Takikawa for Tokyo thing. It reeks of pollution there. Hello, Mom? Don't you know that what I hate the most is the darn pollution and noise? In general, I hate all kinds of pollution. Screw the darn decision._

"Misaki?"

_You can go and get married as many times as you want but you can't make me –us—leave Takikawa just to tolerate your stubbornness! _

"Misaki? Come on, try speaking to me."

_I'm ranting, aren't I? _I bored my eyes to Mom, completely seeing the same reflection I keep on seeing every time I'll stare at the mirror. Mom's gold eyes were practically pleading as she gazed at me. I tried not to give in but those puppy dog eyes from my hare brained mother completely destroys my tough and angry façade.

Without thinking, I shook my head. "It's fine Mom, really. You didn't do anything to anger me. In fact, I'm very much happy that you found another person to make you happy."

"You're indeed angry." She muttered sardonically, irritating the hell out of me.

I growled at that, completely dropping all sort of force politeness. "Mom, if you insisted that I'm really angry at you, then fine, I'm angry. Happy now? Your childish act is irking me so please stop it. I'm angry and at the same time irritated so don't add any darn emotions on me anymore."

_I might end up making this car hit a tree if you still continued to tick me off._

_Now that sounds rude._

_Great, so I'm the mean girl now?_

I gaze back at Mom then heaved an irritated sigh. "I'm not angry, Mom. Just… Just be quiet for now. I'm not in the mood to talk with you. Not yet. Not now." I said the words _not now_ with emphasis so that she'll never dare to speak again. Though I now that it hurt her, I still can't make the pain subside. She was my mother. And I was being an ass.

"Sis," Suzuna quietly said. "You're being an ass."

I frowned even more. _Perfect timing, Suzuna. You're being an idiot._

Breaking the silence, Mom cleared her throat before tapping my shoulders. "Misaki, okay, let's talk. I know you're angry with all these decisions but I want you to know that what I'm doing is for your own good. Honey, you need a life. You've been trap to Takikawa for the rest of your sixteen years. I think that going to Tokyo is a chance for you to see the rest of the world."

"Your point?" I prompted, still irritated.

"If us going to Tokyo wouldn't work, then I'll surrender and have you go back here in Takikawa." Now that was a nice deal. "But, if you fell in love with the bright lights of Tokyo and the astounding things it would offer you, then we'll stay here, for good."

_Hmm, not bad. _I gaze at her and nod firmly. "Yeah, I agree with that."

"Look who's being childish." Suzuna mumbled incoherently.

I throw her a sharp glare before mumbling the word "shut up." And finally, I turn to Mom. "Mom, I'm not really against on you getting married since you deserve it more than anybody else, it's just that, I don't really want to go to Tokyo. You're my Mom, you should be the first person to know the things I like and dislike."

"Misaki, what's so wrong with Tokyo?" she snapped. "It's far greater than Takikawa!"

Those made me roll my eyes. "Well, that's your own view."

"So you're telling me that I can't decide about your life now?"

I rolled my eyes before turning back to her. "Mom, what I was trying to point out was that, stop dragging us to where you want to go. I'm seventeen years old; I'm no longer a child. I can take care of Suzuna alone."

Mom threw me a razor sharp glare. It's as if she wanted so darn bad to kill me. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, Misaki Ayuzawa. I am still your mother and I would do what I want to do and drag you and your sister to where I want to go and you can't complain with that. Not until you reach your eighteen."

"You're being selfish!" I growled at her irritatedly before crossing my hands over my chest and turned my gaze outside the car. "That's what I hate about you."

"So we're talking about hate now, huh?"

I angrily gnashed my teeth together before showing her an irked smile. "Mom, you won. Do you mind shutting up now? I don't want a fight, okay?"

"That is so rude of you, young lady."

I ignored her comment after that and continued to shut up. Though I could hear her ranting behind me, still, I decided to ignore her. Hours after, we finally arrived at the airport, engaged on a four hour trip to Tokyo while I finally said my goodbyes to my dear home.

Here in Tokyo, I'll be in the confines of the school dormitory than living with my Mom with his new husband, who I can't bring myself to like. When we arrive to Tokyo, we are greeted by a guy wearing formal clothing's not suitable to an airport. He seemed to be a butler, I think.

"Minako Ayuzawa?" he asked Mom politely.

Mom nod in haste. She seemed to be rather enjoying this while I wallow in self pity. "Yes, that's me."

_Stupid. _

"These are my daughters Misaki and Suzuna." She introduced while pushing me forward to the guy and forcing me to bow my head down. "Misaki, say hello to him."

I secretly glared at her while she just arched one eyebrow at me. I then turn to the guy and gave him a small smile. "H-Hello."

"Isn't it nice?" she smiled. "I think my daughter likes you."

_Yeah, and I hate you too, Mom._

The guy just let out a warm smile before carrying our bags for us. "Let me lead the way. Sir Karasu cannot come and fetch you since he has a business meeting to attend to and he apologizes for that."

"No it's fine." Mom assured him. "It's no big deal, really. I understand."

I scoffed at that, loud enough for both of them to hear. I ignored her when she shot me a glare and even whistle as casual as I could though I know that deep inside her, she's was desiring to kill me right at this very moment.

We walked towards the car and we drive another two hour to reach the darn house—no, villa to be specific.

The villa is covered with trees and other kinds of plants. It has an early terraced landscape that overlooks the garden outside. It reflects easy island elegance and a reach sense of style. It features a strong English influence with dramatic arches, beautiful freshwater swimming pools and lush tropical landscaping. Carefully planned and constructed by master architects & builders, only the highest quality materials have been used to ensure durability, as well as beauty, throughout the development**.**

It wasn't really a two story building but rather four stories high and has a long structure. If I were to look carefully, only its front resembles like that f a villa, but if I were to circle around the whole house, I would most likely depict it as a mansion.

_Wow, it's really beautiful._

Even Mom seemed to be delighted upon seeing the house her _**kids**_ are about to stay. At least we are going to received proper treatment here, I think.

"Shall we get in?" the butler asked.

Mom nodded, too amazed to speak. "Are we really going to live here? The house is really beautiful, sir."

The guy just nod at her before leading us inside. I gaze at the whole structure. Too amazed too. But before I enter the gold steel gates, I finally welcomed myself to Tokyo

_Well, I guess this is goodbye life and hello wealth._

_Not like I'll be happy with that._  
_

**XOXO**

Guys, thanks for the review on my notice. I really appreciated that and that inspired me to finish the first chapter although it's already twelve in the morning, ha ha. Again, thanks and I hope you'll like and love this. Keep reading and god speed!

mandarinorange13


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

**TWO: HOMECOMING**

Everything sucks.

Yeah, I mean it.

This sucks. My new home sucks despite the strong English influence.

My Mom sucks as well as my sister.

The maids suck.

The gardeners suck.

Their pet cat sucks.

And so do **EVERYTHING**!

I mean, come on! I understand if they think that I'm not used to living on this kind of house since I've broken four plates, three glasses, two windows and a flower vase but I think it isn't right for my Mom's beloved to assign a butler and a maid on my every move.

I just hate them more.

And I'm hating them more.

Especially her.

**HER.**

The lady I keep on calling Mom.

My Mom for God's sake who thinks she's a pro in everything.

Because if I were to rewind every move she'll do it'll always include

_Misaki, do not go near the plates._

Or… _Misaki, I'll call a maid to escort you upstairs. _Or… _Misaki let the maid do the work. That's the reason why they are here._

Now that is what you call stupidity.

Come on, was she the head maid or something?

She's my and Suzuna's Mom and she was Karasu's wife. Not some maid or something.

Letting all my frustrations fly out of my window, I stood up and went straight to the balcony, inhaling the fresh scent of midnight air. Now this is what you call quietness. Every time my professional Mom arrives, there is always disaster. Yes, **Disaster**. In a major major bold way.

It's a good thing though that she and Karasu are now out of the country enjoying some quality time. Because if SHE was here, I bet I'll be taking some rope now and hang myself on the nearest hook from the ceiling I'll be able to find.

I continued to gaze at the unfamiliar world outside my room through the balcony. Sure I want a quiet life like this but… I don't want to spend it here in the city. I want to waste away on the country side where I know that I'll be able to die peacefully. Unlike here, I'll die out of frustration from my MOM. My ever good Mom who seems to know everything.

She even knows the name of the guard dog from the guard house! Come on! She doesn't like animals. More specially dogs. Because when I brought home one, she was so frustrated and scared that I rethink about bringing her to a mental hospital or not.

Earth to Mom, people.

And it's so gloomy here. True that it was filled with chandeliers and stuff but, still, why is it so sad here? It's like… this house—mansion, villa, whatever it is feels empty without a certain someone. Sometimes I wonder, does Karasu have any child? Daughters? Sons? Or anything? Didn't he become lovey-dovey with his first wife?

Hello?

A little stiff, I walk towards the open balcony and inhale the fresh scent of the night flowers. Now this is what you call—whoa, what was that?

My forehead creased upon hearing the loud rustling of the bushes from underneath my room's open view. It's like… someone had just jumped from the second floor. Feeling a little bit scared since I'm not sure if it's a thief or something, I grabbed the nearest object my hand could reach and peek over the balcony.

The pool water was moving. Meaning, someone was… taking a dip? Come on, Misaki. That's ridiculous. Someone taking a dip? At this hour of night? With this cold season?

Stupid much?

I made my way out of the villa and quietly sneak to the pool area. How did I get in here? I don't know. All I thought was that, I need to see who made that falling sound. Gripping tightly on the bar I was holding, I quietly rushed towards the pool area only to see a half-naked man.

Stop. Pause. Rewind. Maximize the volume and—

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**

Okay, literally, what the heck was that? The guy wasn't really naked. I was exaggerating. But really, he was topless and I could fully see the… the… uhm… a good body. Yeah, that's right. A nice body structure. A yummy one. Wait, where the hell did that came from?

My forehead creased when the blond guy jump towards the pool in one swift move. I move closer to him and watch him do some weird pool patterns that I'm not really interested in knowing. But since I was leaning too close, I ended up falling on the pool.

"Aw crap!" I half shriek as I fell on the cold pool. I started to struggle towards the bottom only to fail since I'm no pro in swimming. "Help! Hel—"

"Be quiet." The guy interrupted me before pulling me up and dragging me to a shallow part. "Geez lady, you're so noisy."

I coughed out pool water and without thinking; I smacked his head using the bar I continued to grip on. I glared at him under my shivering lashes. "You jerk! It's your entire damn fault!"

The guy's forehead creased. He then grinned at me and wipes his face using his huge hands. "I get it, you're peeking at me, are you?"

I paused midway before shooting him a deadly glare. "Why you—"

Just then, that green-eyed guy grinned at me again before standing up and walking away from me. "I was actually expecting some alone time but when a girl as cute as you shows up, I guess I have no choice but to entertain her."

He put on a white robe, leaving me shivering since the pool water was that cold. He sat on one of the benches and continued to grin at me.

"So," he began. "Shall I know your name?"

I irritatedly bit my lip and smirked at him. "Do you know how arrogant you sound? And why the hell would I give you my name? Are you an idiot?"

"Well, I'm Usui Takumi." He introduced whilst grinning. "You are?"

"Bastard." I replied sardonically.

He chuckled at that. "Well, hello there, bastard."

I gritted my teeth out of pure irritation. "You've got some problem with me, psycho?"

"Not really, unless you cover your top with something less… revealing."

I glance at my chest only to see that the wet shirt I was wearing was revealing my bra. I immediately cover it with my hand and stomped my way away from him.

"Pervert!"

**X—X—X—X **

"Misaki!" Mom rushed to me and hugged me tightly upon seeing me patiently waiting for her on the front gates. "I miss you!"

"Yeah Mom, you're killing me."

She loosened her grip on my neck before smiling at me and brushing a few locks of my raven hair off my face. "So, how is your stay here?"

"I didn't break any glass wares." I replied meekly before grinning. "So, how's the trip? Did you have enough fun? Was it worth it?"

Mom nodded hastily before pulling me closer to her. "Say, Misaki. You're going to have a brother!"

My eyes rounded the same time I shot her an evil eye. "What? You're pregnant?"

Mom laughed in hysterics yet ended up smacking my head with the expensive shoulder bag she was carrying. ''No, idiot. Well, I hope I'll get pregnant. But no, okay? I'm not pregnant. What I mean is that, Karasu hadn't told us that he had a son."

_A son?_

"Yes, a son." Karasu confirmed as if he just read my thoughts. "Sorry though that it was too late to introduce him. The guy wasn't around when the three of you arrived here two weeks ago. He was busy doing some… stuff."

_Like what?_

Mom started hugging me again. "But anyway, I terribly miss you, dear. How are you and Suzuna? Did you have fun while I was away?"

_I got the peacefulness I've always dreamt about. _I smiled at her and nodded. "Suzuna's off at her new friends' house. They invited her out for some tea. She'll be back after lunch though I ask her to be here before you arrived. I wonder where she is now. Want me to call her?"

"No honey, that's sweet of you." She then pulled Karasu with her and went inside the villa, leaving me standing like an idiot beside the gates.

I irritatedly bit my tongue and with the help of a few maids, I carried Mom's things inside.

_Stupid party girl._

"Miss, are you okay?"

I glanced at the maid named Erika before nodding. "Yeah, just got a little… annoyed."

"May I ask why?" she bit her lip when I shot her a wary glance.

But then, at least she was trying to comfort me. I smiled at her and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing. I just want to welcome Mom but her new husband beat me to it. Guess I'm off the list now."

She shot me a _what_ look but since I'm not in the mood for some explanations, I hand her one of Mom's bag then jogged towards the garden of tulips just beside the pool area.

"If it wasn't the girl named _bastard_."

I flinched at the coolness of the voice behind me. Immediately, I turn to face _him_ and eventually frown. "It's you."

"Yeah," he grinned. "It's me."

"What do you want?" I growled at him. "Here to irritate me again?"

"Misa—" Mom appeared from behind him and paused midway. "Oh, Takumi-kun, you already met my daughter?"

My eyes narrowed at the thought of Mom calling him -_kun_. "You know him, Mom?"

Mom walked towards us and nodded, snaking her arms to the gorgeous guy in front of me. "He's your step-brother, Misaki. Isn't he adorable?"

More like an asshole.

There you have it. Another reason to walk out of this family. An airhead step brother.

**X—X—X—X **

So, lunch finally came and… there is gorgeous guy a.k.a Usui Takumi a.k.a my step brother. My stepbrother. Suzuna's stepbrother and why does he have to be the most handsome guy on… on the mansion?

One word, darn him.

Okay, back to square one. It was lunch time and we're quietly having our lunch at the spacious dining hall of _**their **_villa. I'm not considering it as mine. I don't have plans to live here in a longer period of time anyway. Yeah, that's true.

Mom push her salad aside, tuck her smooth hands under her jaw then flash me her one hundred and fifty thousand watts smile. "So, Misaki—"yeah, I know, this is bad. "I never thought that you and Takumi-kun already met each other."

"Yeah." I gave her a _whatever _smile then proceeded on swallowing without chewing my food. "Finish your food, Mom. It's a waste."

Mom sarcastically rolled her eyes but continued to rant. "How'd you two met?"

Gorgeous guy—Takumi, I mean smiled at Mom while gently putting his spoon down. "She fell on me."

My mouth fell open as I felt how ridiculous his statement was. Me? I? Myself? I fell on him? That was the most ridiculous statement—pick-up line—whatever it is I've ever heard on my entire life. In my _**entire life**_!

Karasu giggled at that. "She fell on you? How?"

Mom nodded at him to continue his statement that i… well, misunderstand. "Yes, how, Takumi-kun?"

"Well," Takumi shrugged with nonchalance as he glanced at my area before turning to Mom. "She went out spying me at the—"

"OKAY!" I yelled and without thinking, I stuffed some fish on his mouth to shut him up. "Now, now, Takumi, you're finish eating, right? Let's go out and have some fun." I smiled at my astounded parents and maids and pulled Takumi out of his seat and half-dragged him to the pool.

The time we arrived there, he already finished chomping on his fish and was now grinning at me.

The guts!

The nerve!

I so wanted to punch those irritatingly handso—heart wrenching face! I walked up to him and glance up at him since he was taller than I.

"What was that for?" I yelled at his face. "Are you trying to humiliate me, you ass?"

"Now that was mean."

"No, you're mean."

Takumi paused but then again, there goes his a thousand watt grin. "I'm not being mean, Misa-chan. In fact, I was on my way to tell your and my parents how terribly cute you are."

"Y-You—"

Takumi raised both his hands and caught me off guard by stripping his white shirt off, showing me his… six pack abs. His **six pack abs, **darn it! And I've never seen one as perfect as those! It was such a waste to be kept it hidden under those… that shirt!

Darn, I'm being a perv.

And that's when I glance up at his smirking lips. He was smirking and was directing it at me. At me, great. I arched one eyebrow at him and put my hands on my waist. "What?"

"What?" he also asked.

"What?" I prompted irritatedly. "What I mean is, why the hell are you smirking at me like that? You look stupid."

I heard him say a 'yeah, you are' but I couldn't react to it since I'm not sure if I heard it right.

So, again, I arched one eyebrow at him. "What did you say?"

Takumi shrugged, ignoring my question and jumping off the pool. The time he managed to float at that ultra deep pool, his face looks like that of a pool model waiting for his leading lady. Takumi winked at me.

Yeah, he winked before saying, "Come here."

And the way he said 'come here' was like he was hypnotizing me. Maybe, that's right.

The guy was hypnotizing me.

He was hypnotizing me.

Usui Takumi is hypnotizing me.

The nerve.

I remain still on my spot and threw him an icy glare. "You're not the boss of me, Usui."

"So, we're back to surnames now, huh?" Takumi smirked again before rising to his full height and walking up to me. I never thought he was that tall. I mean, come on, he was so tall I think he and I look perfect together.

Ha, what a stupid thought.

Takumi smirked again. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Like what you're seeing?"

"Jerk."

"Yes." He whispered on my ear, completely driving me insane. "Yes, I am."

I was trying to keep the memory alive since this guy was driving me mad and insane and making me look stupid and an utter fool.

He was _that _jerk.

He was killing my buzz.

And he was making me feel… confused and vulnerable. Like every second that I was near him, I'll be in grave danger.

In _graaaaaaaaave _danger.

It was a bad thing though, I found a new form of disease. And it was Usui Takumi. Wanna know why? I'm allergic to him.

As in _allergic _to him.

**X—X—X—X—X**

By midnight, I found myself not able to sleep because I'm hearing lots of things again. Like pool waves mashing against one another and like the laughter of a guy named Usui Takumi while calling me out from the pool.

Irritatedly, I rolled off my bed and slammed the windows open. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed through gritted teeth, trying to bring myself to my senses. "God, Takumi, its twelve midnight, if you don't want to go to sleep then let me—"

But he interrupted me by laughing. "Relax, Misa-chan, or you might have a heart attack."

"I'll have a heart attack every time you're around, you numbskull."

Takumi laughed again, ignoring my furious gazes. "Say, come and get down here. Early in the morning and you're having your period."

"Y-You—"

"Come and get down here, girl whose name is _bastard."_

Out of anger and irritation as well, I jumped out of the terrace since it wasn't that high and rushed to him, punching him in the process. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"You're that furious?" he smirks again and dodge away from my punches. "Geez, Misa-chan, you're so hot."

I don't know what to do anymore since this guy doesn't take me seriously. So, still fumbling with my irritation I turned my back on him and proceeded on going back inside the villa.

"You are such a jerk!"

**X—X—X—X—X **

By morning, I found myself still seething with anger since I didn't have the chance to sleep. Not even a wink. Takumi finally made his way on irritating me to hell and thanks to him, I don't need that. I went straight to the kitchen ignoring Mom's frantic calls and ask for a cup of milk.

That's what I need to calm my angered-since-yesterday nerves and at least a whole day of not seeing Usui Takumi. Yes, Usui Takumi.

That darn cocky bastard.

Erika, that red haired maid who was very kind to me, glanced up at me and smiled. "Miss, you look rather… irritated?"

I nod at her, still grumpy. "You ask me why? Try looking for a guy named Usui Takumi."

"Sir Takumi?" she repeated confusedly. "You're angry at Sir Takumi?"

It took me every ounce of willpower to say no as to not create some misunderstandings with my new family. I smiled at Erika and tried to ignore her for the rest of my stay on the kitchen.

But then again, Takumi appeared while giving me his hundred watt smile. "Morning, Misa-chan." He chirped.

I took my milk and ignored him while muttering, "Leave me alone, asshole."

**X—X—X—X—X**

**And there goes my second chapter. Haha, sorry for the long wait. My mind took some vacation for a good one week. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of my Cinderella.**

**Enjoy!**

…**MO13…**


	4. Chapter 4: Smash into you

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

Heads down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground

Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the Earth

And I soaked in your love

And love, is right in my path in my grasp

And me and you belong

I wanna run, run, smash into you

I wanna run, run, smash into you

**Smash into you, Beyonce Knowles**

**Chapter 3: Smash into you**

Here comes the future bride. I glanced at my Mom with her wedding dress that is so hard to explain due to its stunning and breath taking descriptions. My Mom was pretty, indeed she was. I never thought that behind those ratty clothes was a body of perfection. She doesn't even look her age at all, as if I'm gonna say it out loud. No wonder Karasu fell in love with her. She was pretty and kind and despite all the nasty things I keep on thinking about her for the last three weeks of my stay here, still, my Mom was a kind hearted person. She would even pick the dented cans on the grocery mart back to our village so no one else would have to pick it. She was that kind. But although she was cheerful, behind those eyes is the sadness she keeps to herself when Dad disappeared. And every time I'll think about our hardships, I'm very happy to see Mom smiling now with her new found love. She doesn't have to work two times as hard as I could so we could survive the rest of the day. She doesn't have to laundry our neighbors' clothes and iron them and clean their house and even bathe their poultry animals to survive the rest of the week.

Oh, my god, I'm gonna end up crying.

"Sis," Suzuna called as she handed me a can of juice. "What are you daydreaming about?"

I opened the can before giving her a bored look. "I wasn't daydreaming, baby sister. I'm hungry. And besides, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding Mom over there?"

"That's your job, not mine." That and she stood up, leaving me in a daze.

I shook my head in disbelief and stood up to face Mom. I think you should take that dress. It looks pretty good on you."

"Is it?" she asked, her eyes widen in surprised. "I think it's kind of revealing." She muttered, checking herself through the huge mirror. "I don't really think that this would fit my age."

I rolled my eyes as I studied her and finally, I smiled at her. "You look great, Mom. Trust your daughter's intuition."

Mom smiled but more so, Takumi appeared while carrying a plastic bag of food and drinks. There goes his thousand watt smile again only that it was directed to Mom and not me.

"It's for you, Auntie. Dad have me sent it since he won't be around due to some business meetings."

Mom nod understandingly at Takumi before shooting me some wary gazes. "Misaki, why don't you and Takumi-kun go out and eat. I heard you saying a while ago that you're hungry."

Now it's time to protest. "Mom, I was a while ago but since Takumi already brought us some—"

"Nope, he said it was for me." She interrupted while eyeing the for-more-than-two-person food. "So, it would be just for me. Go on, Takumi-kun, dragged my poor hungry daughter to some fast food or something. And make my daughter happy."

Takumi nodded and without any warnings, he grabbed me by the elbow and half-dragged me out of the wedding dress boutique. Yet, when we are finally out, he quietly let go, making me feel embarrassed. There is something wrong with this guy, not as if I care but is sure is bothering me. He was not his usual self today. Well, as if I'll know that. I've only met this guy for like, what, a week? Despite our constant fights and him bullying me, one thing's for sure, Takumi keeps something sinister from me. He might be that cheery and a bully and irritating but—

"I think… it's quite a beautiful day today." He interrupted my thoughts and once I've noticed how distant his voice was, that it when my motherly figure decided to kick in.

I hurriedly rush in front of him and tiptoed on my foot to force a smile on his pouty and—_ehem—_kissable lips. "There, this is what you call a smile." I said to him while smiling too.

Not removing my hands, Takumi's forehead crumpled. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to plaster a smile on your face." I replied matter-of-fact. "You seem different today. You're not irritating and angry-fying."

"Angry-_fying _isn't a word." He said and this time he gently ripped my hands off his face and pulled me with him inside McDonalds. "And besides, how could you tell that I'm not myself today? You're some psychic now, Misa-chan?"

Ignoring his teasing since I'm not in the mood today, I proceed to the counter to place my order. Takumi ordered to yet I never noticed that he had a very big appetite. I was about to pay my own food when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and force it beside my waist.

"I'm paying for it, stupid." Takumi muttered, half irritated at my attitude. Well, in my own accord, I really think that it was rude of me to pay for my own food so I smiled at him and said,

"Don't worry; I'll pay for your food too." I then grabbed my wallet but this time, he snatched it in time and hide it on his back pocket. "HEY!"

"That's what you call being a good Samaritan." He then grabbed his own thick wallet and pay for our food. But before we leave the counter, he turned to me and said, "Now dear, shall we go find our seats now?"

The lady in the counter managed to control her squeaking since he was way too obvious on flirting with Takumi. Though I wonder why Takumi kept his eyes on me.

_Now that is what you call… romantic._

I shrugged the thought away and headed straight to the nearest vacant table I could find, ignoring the obvious gazes _and _glances being thrown on our direction. When I finally reached our seat which is beside the glass walled windows, I shot Takumi a wary glance. He doesn't seem to belong in this kind of place. Because of that blonde hair and emerald green eyes—which makes him look like a foreigner—he seemed to be even more out of place. He's too handsome to be here.

_Way too much._

"Stop gazing at me, will you?" he said to me, even shooting me some glares before throwing a French fry on his mouth. "I already know that I'm handsome."

"I wonder why I ever met you, half-brother." I said the word _'half-brother' _with emphasis before grinning upon noticing that his face crumpled even more. Giving him a resigned sigh, I push back my food and glared at him. "Okay, spill it out."

Takumi arched one eyebrow at me. "Spill out what?"

"It's way too obvious that you are carrying some big burden on your shoulders, Takumi." I informed him as if I was the one who just knows everything. "So, spill it out. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I think it's bad to keep it to yourself. Who knows when you'll end up consulting a psychologist?"

"Are you implying that I was crazy, Misaki Ayuzawa?" he chewed on his burger and gaze at me as if there'd be no tomorrow. "Why don't you try to consult a doctor, sis, it might help you with your problem in adjusting with your new family."

Now that was harsh. Without thinking, I threw a fry towards him and hit him exactly on the face. "Bull's eye."

"That's very childish of you." He muttered under his breath whilst slowly grinning. He then grabbed a handful of fries and throw it at my face. "There, now we're quits."

"What the—"I've decided to throw him the whole contents of my fry box but the looks of the diners around us made me pause and even blush a bit. We're being watch and now, some of them are laughing at us. I even overheard one saying, "_Such cute lovers"_

We're not lovers!

Takumi smirked at me. "Blushing suits you." He commented, taking a sip from his Coke. "—it makes you look more feminine."

"That's an insult." I pointed out sarcastically. "And I don't want to hear it from someone like you."

He then leaned towards me, his hands tucked under his strong jaw, making him look handsomer than any movie star I've seen from movie houses. "So, are you sitting well with our new family?"

I hesitantly inch away and steadied my gaze at the window. "Y-Yeah, I guess so."

"You seem unsure, Misa-chan."

"stop calling me Misa-chan!" I hissed under a whisper. "Do I look like a dog to you, Takumi?"

"On the contrary, you look like a cat."

And you're the rat. I ignored his gazes for a while but when I can no longer stand his intense gazes, I shot him a scowl. "What do you want!"

He smirked again, shaking his head in the process. "I never notice how beautiful your eyes are."

"Uh—what?"

"You want me to repeat it?" he sipped from his Coke again and turned to me, leaning closer again. "I said, I like the color of your eyes."

I did the thing I want to do the least.

I blush. But, I can't help it. It was his fault! He's making me blush through his mere words. I ignored his last comment and proceeded on finishing my food. I frowned when Takumi grab one napkin and wipe something off my face.

"You have oil all over your mouth." He said while continuously wiping my mouth with the napkin. "This is how big brothers act around their clumsy sisters."

"I'm older than you." I lied, trying to ignore the blush coming from my cheeks. "Ah, you have mayo on your mouth." I then grabbed one napkin and wipe some stains of mayonnaise off his pale cheeks. "There, it's clean now."

But we still haven't removed the napkins off each other. Thinking that we're doing something wrong in the public eye, I hurriedly pulled back my hands and flashed him an unease smile. Standing up, I grabbed my messenger bag and glance at him. "Let's go?"

Takumi nod. He went out first while I ignored him for the rest of the day.

**X—X—X—X—X**

I froze midway upon seeing Suzuna's silhouette from the kitchen so I followed her and sat in front of her. She was wearing her favorite pajamas and her hair was tightly tied in a messy bun.

I smiled at her. "So, what is my little sister doing here? It's two in the morning, Suzuna."

"I could ask the same to you." She replied instead continuously reading a book I would often see her holding. But then, she stop reading, closed the book and gaze at me. "Say, nee-chan, are you happy here?"

That question caught me off guard since I myself doesn't know how to answer it. I couldn't say that I'm not really happy here. In fact, I was enjoying my time here. Though of course I still miss Takikawa and the smell of the morning breeze every morning I'll wake up even though the rest of the world was still sleeping. And through that question, I started to miss my life again back when Mom still hasn't met Karasu. Because after their meeting, everything about our lifestyle change. And it was really sad thinking how easy Mom could let go of our old life. But I'm happy as long as she's happy. Even if I have to give up the one place I love the most.

I turned to Suzuna and nodded. "Yes, yes I am. What about you?"

Suzuna smiled at me and nodded too. "I guess I am happy. Though I'm still not use on sleeping on very soft queen size beds. It makes me restless."

I laughed at her as I stood up and went to the sink to wash my hands. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

So, Suzuna and I just decided to talk the whole night off since both of us were also having the same problem about sleeping. But I know that everything will be fine. Especially that next week will be the start of our first semester. And Karasu also enrolled us at Seika High. A school where all the rich dwells. Not that I'll fit on that school anyway. But it would sure make my mind busy. For somehow, it would drift away from a certain someone who is currently at the pool again, irritating me to death.

_Or maybe I was just panicking because he likes my eyes._

**X—X—X—X—X**

These are sure large eye bags. I never expected to have ones since when Suzuna and I rushed back to sleep when Mom caught the two of us still awake by four, I finally manage to drift to Slumber Land comfortably since the guy outside my room was finally off to bed too. And thank God for that because no one's going to bug me again. But still, I can't go out looking like a… sleepless monkey. I don't know how they are going to react upon seeing me pale and… have developed an eye bag. Even larger than Mom's expensive leather travelling bag.

I buried my face with my pillow and rolled on the bed until I fell. I groaned at that. I think I strained my back too much. I glance at the digital clock from my lamp tale that reads _12:45 pm._

Oh great, I overslept. Another way to develop an eye bag.

I thank Suzuna for everything since all of this was her fault. If she haven't ask me yesterday, I wouldn't have resort to have a sister time with her. After all, I wasn't able to see her and even talk to her because I was always up in my bedroom daydreaming.

"Oi, Misa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

I scowl upon hearing that voice and scowl even more just by thinking about its owner. Great, now I have to deal with this punk upon I woke up. I stood up from the floor and peek at him through the window.

"What do you want?" I grumbled loudly. "Did you know that I've just woken up? Go and find someone else to disturb." I stomped off the window and slumped back on my bed.

But then again, Takumi doesn't easily give up. "But Misa-chan I want you to come down and play with me. I've been very bored without you."

"I'm not your toy!" I yelled loudly, loud enough for him to hear. "I said leave me alone!"

There was pure silence that followed so I thought that he already left. But I was wrong. Instead, he entered my room through the always open terrace.

I gasp when Takumi suddenly flopped down on my bed. "What the—"

"Hey there." He greeted while smiling, laying comfortably on my bed. "Figure you'd overslept since I heard Auntie a while ago saying to Dad that she caught you and Suzuna still awake and was at the kitchen at three in the morning."

I irritatedly sat up on my bed to face him. "Takumi, I want you out of my room by the count of—"

"I brought this for you." He then revealed a necklace with a heart pendant hanging on its chain and handed it to me. "I saw it a store a while ago. I thought you might like it so I bought it."

Wow, that is so… kind of him.

I gaze at the necklace and studied it carefully. It was pretty; I knew it so I turned to him and shot him a wide smile. "Thanks, bro, you're the best."

"No big." He replied while scratching the back of his head obviously embarrassed to our half brother-half sister exchange of words. Takumi then grabbed the necklace and unhooked it, "Here, let me do it for you."

I turn my back from him and despite how messy my hair looks, it doesn't matter. This morning started pretty good. I don't know, maybe, because Takumi was acting like a real brother to me. The only problem is… hours after this; he'll revert back to his other personality. His personality that makes me easily irritated. That personality that I dislike and at the same time, I like the most.

But due to some circumstances that cannot be avoided, my room's door suddenly swing open and there enters my Mom who seemed to be very much excited. But upon seeing her daughter and her future son on the same bed, she froze.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she said with her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

**X—X—X—X—X **

I was still on my pajamas when Takumi and I were called to Mom and Karasu's room. Karasu seems to be not taking it as a big deal but Mom—MOM—was making a pretty big shitty deal out of it. I mean, come on, Takumi and I aren't doing anything that would destroy the relationship of this family. I mean, we may not dislike each other but sure we like to irritate each other off.

Mom glanced at me under those watchful eyes while I just kept my gaze to the floor with Takumi whistling beside me as if he wasn't being watch as well.

Karasu sighed, understanding our situation a bit. He put his arms around Mom and gently rubbed her bed. "Now, now, Minako, the kids aren't doing something suspicious. It was just a brother-sister interaction."

In other words, clean your dirty mind, Mom.

"But Takumi-kun was on her bed!" she half snarled, directing her anger at me. "And don't think that I'll let you off easily, Misaki. You're in deep trouble, young lady!"

The question is, why me, darn it! It's not like I lure Takumi to my room upon waking up. Hello? Was she an idiot?

"Mom, I—"

But she immediately cut me off by wagging her hands. "No you're not explaining. I saw the two of you. What the hell do you think the other residents of this villa will think of you? You're a girl and Takumi's a guy and—"

"We're siblings." I cut in, irritated at her constant nagging. "Mom, are you deaf? Hadn't you heard our explanations awhile ago? Why are you making such a big fuss out of it?"

Now is the time for Takumi to speak since he grabbed my elbow to stop me. "Auntie, I know that we display such rude behavior so we're sorry about that. But I want to assure you that Misaki and I's relationship were pure and harmless. Nothing to worry about."

Well, he's right about that. Our relationship as siblings are pure and harmless. The problem is… my feelings for him aren't pure and harmless. And slowly, these feelings are going to confuse me even more. I have to avoid it as soon as possible. I have to do it now.

As in now.

After the talk, Takumi and I went out of the master's bedroom and proceed straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He sat across me before smirking.

"You're expression a while ago seemed very much disturb." He commented while slowly chewing on a loaf of bread. "You got a problem or something?"

"It's not your business." I groaned, trying to ignore my growing irritation.

"Aren't we grumpy?" he then handed me a slice of pancake and when I tried to reach it, I felt the necklace move around my neck. I frowned at the thought of ignoring him when he went to the trouble of buying it for me.

Setting my plans aside for now, I reached over the pancake, sliced a portion of it and pushed it on his mouth while grinning.

"Takumi," I said. "Thanks."

Takumi just smirked. "You're not exactly my favorite person when your mood swings are kicking in."

I just nod, still wearing a grin. "Yeah, but you don't mind my attitude at all."

Yet, he didn't even deny it.

**X—X—X—X—X **

**There goes my 3****rd**** chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is for all of you.**

**As for the few questions regarding Takumi's name, umm, Usui was Takumi's surname. As you can see according to that chapter I read, the Usui family adopted him because of some certain reasons like the reputation of the Walker family. I don't know if was able to answer your question properly Ms. xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, so I recommend you to read the manga instead if you are unsure of my answer. Haha, nosebleed ^O^**

**To Ashinat Crimson Flames, hey there, good day! Although it's one in the morning now, your uestion got me thinking about something. But no, Usui's dad and Misa's mom are yet to be married. Not yet. Thank you for your review!**

**And to Ayumi Sakaragi-Firefly-steph, why yes sure, you could punch Usui if you want, haha, I was really irritated the time I was writing this. My little sister was being a nagger, haha.**

**And for Arctic Symmetry & Shark's Fin, thanks for your funny reviews. Especially you, Shark's Fin. Love it! I'm a fan girl too! Haha**

**I'll see you all in chapter 4! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

…**MO13…**


	5. Chapter 5: Running with the light

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

You brought this on my head... It's calling me  
You sent me to my death... I figured out why  
You can look into my lies but never...  
You could never turn back all the clocks to take back what you did to me

**CHAPTER 4: Running with the light**

The cloud was a perfect rinse blue. A good day to start the first day of semester. So, I got to my foot, did a quick bath and wore the green uniform of Seika High. Seika high was no ordinary school. It was like one of those stories wherein the poor girl would enter a prestigious school and met her destined Prince Charming. Yeah, I always believe on those stories. The prince will arrive knocking the breath out of her as the two of them face different challenges and overcome problems so they could reach a happily ever after.

I wonder who my Prince Charming will be, that's what I would always thought when I still believe in happy endings. But then again, after my Dad disappeared, I've stopped believing too. But of course, there would instances when I would still dream about the perfect guy who'll love me against all odds.

Yeah: against all odds. I wonder if a guy like that still exists.

When I was out of the room, I saw Mom standing in front of my room. My forehead creased at that. Whoa, what is she doing here?

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked reluctantly since I notice how unnerving her eyes are. "Um, Mom… are you alright?"

Mom gaze at me and smiled. "Honey, I'm going to go with you to your school."

Uh… "What?"

"I'm going with you to your school." She repeated as she snaked her arms around mine and pulled me with her downstairs.

And she indeed went with Takumi and I's school. And take note, she sat in between us. I frown at my Mom's behavior since I could clearly read what's running on her crazy mind. Inside the car, I tried to steal glances at Takumi only to fail since I was under the watchful eyes of my mother. Takumi doesn't mind at all but I really think that it's kind of rude since we're being suspected of doing something that we had no clue of. And there's only one thing that has been running inside my head while we're on the way to Seika High: Mom's being an ass.

Yeah, because first and foremost: Takumi and I are innocent. She was probably accusing us about the room incident and it just doesn't feel right on both sides because we're honestly not doing anything. Thank God her husband believes us because he trusts Takumi and I _that _much. Unlike my Mom who knows me for almost all my existence but still, decided to not trust me.

The three of us are very quiet upon our arrival at school. Takumi held the door open for us and silently _and _patiently wait for Mom to say goodbye to me.

"So," Mom began as she smiled and grabbed me on both sides to pull me into a tight hug. "I expect you to be responsible and mature enough o handle all the school activities here."

There was something wrong on her statement, especially about the _responsible and mature enough _thing. But still, I decided to ignore it so she could leave now.

"Okay." I nodded. –I'll see you later, Mom."

She kissed me on the right cheek and shot Takumi a wary look before smiling at him. "Take care of Misaki for me." That and she rushed back to the car while Takumi closed the door for her. I sent her away with a smile on my eyes and when she was finally gone, I turned to Takumi and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized while repeatedly bowing my head. "I know that you're probably thinking what I'm thinking and what my Mom was thinking so I deeply apologizes for that because she was a real idiot and I'm sorry if you feel troubled because from now on we'll be under her watchful eyes because she was thinking that you and I are going out and she thinks that what we are doing will cause trouble to your fam—"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Takumi cut in as he grabbed my elbows while laughing. "I don't know how I'm going to cut in because you're speaking to fast. Try to breathe Misaki; no one's going to bite you. Relax, okay?"

"But—"

Takumi interrupted me by sighing and finally, he gave me a heartwarming smile. "Well, you're right. I know what's been going on on Auntie's head but it totally doesn't bother me. Really Misaki, it's all right. It was actually funny seeing how flustered your Mom was. She was practically glaring at me through her head. I wonder what would she do if I do… this?"

I gasped when he suddenly grabbed the collar of the jacket of my uniform, reeling me closer to him. And I did the last thing I would least do: I blushed. "T-T-Takumi—"

"I thought Takumi has only three syllables?" he mused while grinning wickedly, it was as if he really like what he's doing.

I glared at him and grabbed back the collar of his uniform. "Let go or I'll kick you."

Sensing that his life was in great danger, Takumi immediately let go. He scratched his head and smiled at me. "I never thought that we're gathering this much attention."

My brows furrowed as I averted my gaze around us only to notice how some—or most—of the students were throwing us curious gazes. I blushed as I drop my gaze.

"It's your fault." I said through gritted teeth. That's because he was too handsome and they were probably wondering why he was hanging out with some plain girl like me. "I think I'll head first." I started to walk away from him but I suddenly remembered something so I spin to look back at him. "Takumi?"

Takumi arched one eyebrow at me. "Hm?"

"Please keep our relationship a secret."

He seemed stiff when I said that but in the end, he still nodded.

That's probably the right thing to do because after all, I don't want our current family relationship to be known by the whole school. Not as if it would be a big deal but still, I want it to be kept a secret.

I went straight to the main lobby to get my schedule and went straight to the room I was assigned in. I don't need to describe the room since it was what I was expecting it to be so I took some vacant chair near the windows wherein I could see the full view of the Seika garden. It was really huge. But the gardens back at the villa where larger, too large for my imagination to handle.

"OH!" my head automatically snapped up upon hearing that horrendous shrieking coming from my right. "I can't believe he's my classmate! Oh, my God I'm going to faint!"

My forehead creased at that. Wow, are these girls really like this? Early in the morning and they are that energetic? Two thumbs down for girls like that of this school. Geez, I'm such a hypocrite.

"I see that you're the silent type."

I scowl at Takumi when he literally sat down on the chair I was sitting at, pushing me off the chair. "The hell—Usui you—"

"Whoa, we're back in surnames?" he asked while grinning, pressing me more on the wall. "I thought we're already friends?"

I bit my lip and shot him an icy glare. "You—we're supposed to be strangers! I was planning to start here like I don't know anyone yet but you—"

"Was that you're plan?" he then stood up and walked out of the room but after a few seconds, he walked back in and sat beside on the vacant chair next to me. He smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Usui Takumi, you are?"

I glared at him again and gaze at the students watching the two of us. They were practically gazing at us as if we are in some kind of movie. Letting out a defeated sigh, I said, "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"We're friends then." He jumped towards my chair and squashed me again. "There, you know me now. Does that mean that we could sit by each other now?"

He was too infuriating! I pursed my lip into a tight line and sighed. "Okay, we're friends. Just don't… don't get too close. You're squishing me."

….

It was really awkward seeing how popular Takumi is at school. I mean during lunch, girls would literally swoon at the sight of him and they were practically trying to touch him during PE. He was playing basketball and I myself thought that he was so cool and fun to watch. Everybody was yelling his name and saying _I love you_ all over his face. Wow, they love him that much? I just hope that it wouldn't get in his head. But I don't think he was that arrogant to do that.

I sat on one of the benches and watched him from afar as well as his looming fans. Well, that explains things. No wonder everyone eyes him during my first hour here. Takumi was popular. My thoughts were cut in when I saw one of my classmates approaching me, she was wearing a huge and friendly smile and she was with somebody else too. Another friend I think.

"Hello!" her smile was breathtaking and I really like it. "I'm Hanazono Sakura; you're Ayuzawa Misaki, right?"

I awkwardly nod. "Yeah, that's me."

"This is Kaga Shizuko." She introduced her other friend who wears glasses and finally, turn to me. "You're new here, right? That's probably obvious. And by the way, I saw you and Usui-kun talking a while ago. Seriously, are you that close? You two seem o know each other."

"Oh we don't." I denied hastily. They doesn't have to know that Takumi and I are half siblings. "I just met him here. We don't know each other."

"I see." She smiled and then pulled the quiet Shizuko on the next vacant chair beside mine. "You're so quiet. I heard you're from Hokkaido. Some girls here already research about you because they thought you and Usui-kun are in a relationship or something."

Yeah, right. As if that would happen. "They research about me? Is that even legal here?"

"Well, it's Seika High." She said while smiling. "Ask Shizuko, she was one of those people who could invade the school's computer system."

Shizuko rolled her eyes and whacked Sakura in the head. "That was supposed to be a secret, you blabbermouth!"

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." I assured her with a smile.

Shizuko just nod. I could notice how aloof she was to other people except Sakura.

So, minutes went by and I found myself having some interesting conversation with both Sakura and Shizuko. We decided to watch the basketball going on as Takumi's group won by five points. I could say that it was just a lucky shot since this guy seems to be surrounded by luck unlike me who's surrounded by weird people like my Mom.

"Isn't Usui-kun so cool?" Sakura sighed dreamily and tightly hugged Shizuko.

I grin inwardly. Unless you see how nasty he was would you only think that that guy wasn't actually that cool.

"Misaki-san, watch out!"

I gasped at the loud warning Sakura yelled to me. I spin to know what she was talking about only to know that it was actually a coming ball from the volleyball players approaching my way. It was too late for me to shriek or even dodge away. All I remembered was the ball hitting me square in the face before I fainted. Yeah, too embarrassing.

…

I was really an idiot to begin with. I mean, what kind of person would end up fainting from just a simple whack in the face coming from a volley ball.

That's just me, yeah, probably just me. So, I woke up at the school infirmary with Takumi by my side who seems to be that worried. He said I was half an hour unconscious. I even laughed at him when he said the he thought I was going to die. I mean, he said I was sleeping like the dead. That he thought I wasn't breathing at all. But since CPR wasn't rightly done to an unconscious person but rather t a not breathing person, he didn't resort to that at all.

I shot him a glare and said, "Try that and I'll bite your head off."

Takumi just laughed, patted my forehead and finally, he stood up. "I'll go and tell the doctor that you are awake now. You probably have a concussion."

I rolled my eyes. "Takumi, I got hit by a volley ball in the face. I didn't whack my head in a wall or something."

"Auntie told me that I should take care of you while you're here." He reminded me sarcastically. "I'm just doing my job, baby sister."

"Baby sister?" I sat up in frustration as I throw my pillow at him. "Don't call me baby sister here! Someone might hear you, you jerk! I don't want any of the students here to know our current relationship!"

It was now Takumi's turn to roll his eyes. "Misaki, when Auntie and Dad finally got married three months from now, you'll no longer be an Ayuzawa. You'll carry the Usui name as soon as that happened and it would be soon revealed to the school too. And besides, what's the big deal? It's just a family matter."

"No, it wasn't like that." I said while fumbling with the futon. "I just don't want other people to know it. I want t keep it a secret. You know, just between the… the two of us."

Takumi smiled and unruffled my raven hair. "You're so sly, Ayuzawa."

I smiled inwardly at Takumi's smile. And again, I felt the necklace tighten around my neck. I know something isn't right with me because every time I'll see Takumi, I would feel flustered. It was like; everything about him makes my breathing inaccurate. I'll explode at the sight of him and I just hope that it wouldn't turn out to something I wasn't really expecting. My first family wasn't successful so I'll try to make this second family work. I won't ruin it and that's a promise. And by all means, I won't hurt my Mom. I won't do the same thing my Dad did to her. I will never ever do that. That's a promise.

I continued on with the rest of my schedule and assured Sakura and Shizuko that I'm fine. That they don't have anything to worry about since I was still alive and breathing. Though my nose hurts a little because it was the one to receive the full impact of the ball exerted on my face. Poor me, I never saw it coming.

When we got home, Takumi told Mom what happened and she started to freak out. Good thing Karasu was there to assure her—in my place—that I look terribly fine and that she too doesn't have anything to worry about.

Escaping my Mom's overreaction, I rushed to my room and hadn't notice that Takumi was trailing behind me. I only noticed his presence when he called my name.

I turned to him and arched one eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you still dizzy?" he asked. He walked towards me and gently massages my forehead. His warm hands felt good on my cold forehead. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." I assured her with a smile. "I'll just sleep it off. That would work well, I think."

"Just call me when you need something." He then opened the door for me and gently pushed me inside my room. "I'll be in the next room. But I'd probably disturb you again by two in the morning."

My lips puckered at that. "You sure found a new hobby, huh?"

"Not really." He chuckled. He caught me off guard when he suddenly kissed my forehead and winked at me goodbye. "Bye, Ayuzawa."

That was darn sexy. The way he said my name, it was as if… it was the sexiest tone of voice I've heard in my entire existence. And I literally have to shake my head just to clear my hazy mind and that actually hurt. I entered my room dizzily and plopped down on the bed, not bothering to remove my uniform first.

Yeah, that was kind of the promise. To make this family work, but these emotions I'm harboring for him aren't safe. I don't have the guts to name this feeling yet but I wish it would be just some kind of love between brothers and sisters. The way I love Suzuna and Mom.

The problem is… it's not safe.

Yep, my feelings for him aren't safe. And that would be a big problem because it might destroy Mom and Karasu's relationship. It might even bring misery to our life again.

I sighed out of exhaustion.

No, I won't let it happen. Emotions aren't hard to control, right?

Right?

…

**There goes the fourth chapter. I updated early because some of the viewers are repeatedly sending me story alerts and it kinda… you know, motivates me to write. I was suffering from writer's block two days ago but since you really want the fourth chapter, I decided to fight off the disease. Haha, thanks for the review, guys. Especially to Evil-Peach who mostly inspired me to finished this chapter. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my Mom who didn't had the chance to use the computer because I was too busy writing this part.**

**.otaku****, Ayumi Sarakagi-Firefly-steph, Ashinat Crimson Flames, Shark's Fin, chibierhearttakumisa, Arctic Symmetry, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx and Evil Peach again, thank you. Keep on reviewing!**

**Love you lots and may you all have a wonderful 2011,**

_MO13_


	6. Chapter 6: You Can

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end

If you asked me, I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

**You Can by David Archuleta**

**Five: You Can **

Yeah, that's what I realized more than two days ago. I was in love with my own brother. Well, not really but… I was, like, attracted to him. I was attracted to a guy named Usui Takumi who also happened to be my future brother. My future brother. Doesn't that sound gross at all? My answer, I don't know. Because even up to now, I couldn't fathom my reasons as to how I ended up liking a guy who I've only know for like… a span of almost four weeks. Incredible, I must say. And even I myself couldn't believe that I would feel this way. And I don't know what I should do. I was thinking of controlling it. No need to let it go out of the hand, right?

Right?

Darn, this was his entire fault for making me feel like this. He was the one to blame. He was the one I should blame. It was an early Friday morning. Too early for me to ready for school. So instead, I just decided to lay flat on my stomach on the bed and enjoy the quietness surrounding me. If everyday would be like this here, I would most likely want to stay in solitude forever. Not even bothering whether to think properly or improperly. It's a bother, too much of a bother. I just hope my mind would stop worrying at all so headaches wouldn't exist. Too bad it's impossible on my case.

And for the hundredth time, I let out a deep sigh before glancing at the digital clock on my lamp table. It reads, _two: thirty five am. _Takumi is thirty five minutes late, why'd you ask? Because during this time of the wee hours of the morning, he would go to the pool and try to talk me out of my bedroom and even bully me until dawn breaks. That is how cruel he was at me. He won't let me sleep, not even a wink. That guy is too rude, way too much.

But still, I couldn't hide the fact that I was indeed waiting for him to come and bully me again. And at the span of four weeks, I couldn't deny how close I was to him. And I cherish every moment I have with him, fearing that sooner or maybe even later, we would no longer be Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki but rather, Usui Takumi and Usui Misaki. The Usui siblings: brother and sister. I felt ridiculous for feeling such thing. I even felt pathetic. I was too much pathetic. And for that, I'm starting to hate myself, but like him instead. And it's funny knowing that I hate myself and on the contrary, I liked him.

_Splash!_

I stiffen at that. He was here, he was finally here. And darn, we'll engage into a teasing fight again. So, burying my face from under my pillow I tried to knock myself to sleep, until I heard his voice.

"Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." He whispered loudly. And under those dramatic stage whisper was a soft giggle. "Misa-chan, hey!"

And as usual, I violently threw the pillow on the floor and restlessly sat up before glaring at the open terrace. "What the hell is your—what the hell are you doing here inside my room?"

Takumi—dripping wet—shrugged nonchalantly as he laugh while obviously shivering. "Nothing, I just thought that it would be fun seeing your angry face tonight."

I wipe my hand on my face and glared at him. "It's no longer a night, Takumi. It's two in the morning for God's sake."

Again, he laughed a musical laugh before shivering under my somehow bemuse gaze. "Well, I still consider it night. So, why are you still awake?"

"You're really asking me why?" I asked him sarcastically as I sat up and walked up to him, inclining my head upwards since he was taller than I. "Maybe it's because of a guy named Usui Takumi who keeps on bothering me every two in the morning."

When the early morning breeze blew, Takumi shuddered even more though he was sure good on concealing it. But since I was a good observer, I flashed him a smile before handing him my blanket.

"You're shivering." I muttered under my breath. "You shouldn't have come here when you're wet. You'll catch a cold, you know."

"I have spare clothes." He muttered back, his voice was seductive and was hard to ignore. "And besides, I wasn't wet at all."

My forehead creased as I touch the hem of his white shirt, turns out that he wasn't indeed wet. Or maybe it was just my eyes playing with me because I was too much focusing on his face. "Who the hell are you fooling, you jerk. Get the hell out of here!"

I began pushing him towards the open veranda but instead, he paused on his tracks and chuckled. "Misa-chan, I want to sleep here. I can't sleep on my own room. Can I, can I?"

I scowl at Takumi and sighed. "You know that you're irritating, right?"

As if wanting to irritate me more, he nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, so, can I sleep here? Come on, Misa-chan. Don't be a party-pooper."

I rolled my eyes and went straight to my bed and quietly plopped down on it. "Well, do whatever you want. Just don't be noisy and please, please, don't snore, Takumi. I swear; I'll kick you out immediately if needed."

He chuckled from the dark which was like that of a whisper before suddenly jumping on the bed and burying his face under one of my pillows. So, despite my furiously beating heart which I could clearly hear and felt drumming against my chest, I tried to pull myself to sleep and fortunately, I did manage to do it.

…

"Misaki…" the cold breath coming from that certain someone just beside me whispered against my ear as it sent shivers on my whole body. The owner of the voice was leaning too close, way too close but still, I kept my eyes close.

"Misaki…" he breathes again and this time, it tickles me. "Hey, wake up. We're gonna end up late at school."

I continued to ignore the sweet voice murmuring against my ears. I was too sleepy to even open my eyes. I was too tired. Just a little more, a few minutes more.

Just then, I felt _his _cold fingers tucked a loose hair behind my ear and again, he whispered the words, "Wake up, idiot-chan."

I so wanted to kick Takumi for bothering my comfortable sleep so, trying to ignore him, I shifted from my position and lay flat on my back while obviously blocking my face with a huge pillow.

But he just pushed it off my face and whispered again on my ears. "Misaki-chan…"

I fight off a growl because it would give away that I was us pretending to be asleep. So, dismissing all my murderous intents towards him, I continued to doze off, watching closely what he would do next. But just then, I felt him shifted his weight towards me and played with my hair. Until I felt his hands move towards my face. I was getting all warm and jittery inside that I don't know if he finally knew that I was just pretending to be asleep. And finally, it wasn't until then that I felt his lips on mine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!

Oh holy mother of—oh, my Gawd! His f*cking kissing me! It took me every ounce of willpower to not open my eyes and still feign pretension. My eyes were tightly shut though inside, I don't know how I am going to explain the sudden rush of emotions pouring inside me. All that registered my head was that Usui Takumi was kissing me and his kiss was deep down my guts. It wasn't totally a French kiss or something. It was just a simple smack. Though this smack—kiss—whatever it is, was totally confusing my brain cells.

I tried so hard not to move although it was way too obvious that I was shaking all over. I just hope he hadn't noticed it. after a couple of minutes of pressing his lips on mine, his cold lips parted from mine as I felt him roll down the bed and the next thing I heard was my front door creaking open and shut close after a matter of seconds. Immediately, I sat up. My face was red all over while I was gaping like a fish. My shaky fingers made its way on my a little shaky lips.

Oh, God. What the hell was that for? I could still feel his cold yet soft lips on mine. God, I'm getting crazy. I glanced at the mirror just beside my bed and notice how red my face was. I plopped back on the bed and repeatedly smash my head against the pillows. I then rolled off the soft establishment and pound the carpeted floor with my aching fist. I kicked the bed's legs and pummeled my fist against the hard wall. And for the first time in my life I asked myself why would he do something like that? I'm sure he doesn't like me. Damn, I'm sure he doesn't see me as a girl either.

But, why?

Why did Takumi kissed me and then run off?

Why the hell would he do that?

What the fuck was he thinking?

Does he think that this wouldn't mean anything to me?

Was it a hobby of him to just suddenly kiss some random girl—specifically, his step-sister—then suddenly running away from the questions about to be thrown at him?

Was he fucking mad?

And lastly, the one question that bothers me the most is… does he like me?

.

.

.

.

.

Shit. I'm getting nuts again. And every time that I'm confused, I renders me useless. Like what I already was to Mom. This was such a worst case scenario. I can't believe Takumi would do something rude like that. I know I was kind of attracted to him but suddenly kissing me isn't right.

Because it would only make me want him more.

Darn my thoughts, I'm so going to kill myself.

So, with a blush on my cheeks, I stood up and ignored my haystack-like hair. Now isn't the time to be conscious of my appearance. Because definitely: I have something far more better to find out. I wouldn't let him off easily.

….

So, all in all, I only have a few thoughts in mind.

Firstly, I'll confront him and demand to know what his problem was. I'll asked him why he did that awful thing and if he ever tried to make a fool out of me, I'll kick a part of him that wasn't supposed to be touched by any girl and even kick it repeatedly before running off. I'll show him who the boss is and that he can't just fool around me. I'll literally kick his arse.

Secondly, if he wasn't bothering himself about it—or if he act as if nothing happened—then I'll just let it off. No need to be violent if he wasn't making a big fuss out of it. I'll pretend as if nothing happened too.

Thirdly, maybe, I'll just act as if I didn't know what he did. Besides, I'm too embarrassed to even ask him about it and I don't want to ask it to him face-to-face. I'll burn in hell before I do that. And also, I wasn't that courageous to do that because… because… it might give away the truth that I was kind of attracted to him.

And lastly… well, I guess I'll just practically end up choosing the third option. Because, after all, I was a coward and I don't have that confidence to admit the truth to his face. It might ruin everything and judging by his looks… I guess, whether he accepts my feelings or not, I bet that we won't make a good couple. Usui Takumi is a good looking guy. And I am nothing but a girl next to the word plain.

We won't fit. It was just too impossible, too much impossible for us. And besides, it would really be impossible because months from now, we'd be real siblings. REAL SIBLINGS.

Oh. Ouch.

"Misaki, what are you doing there standing like an idiot?" Mom appeared before me and gently patted my backpack. "Why don't you head to the dining hall instead and eat your breakfast?"

My knees started to wobble as I supported myself through the staircase' handrail. "U—Umm… Yeah, i-I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you all right?" she prompted worriedly. "You're face is… red. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not." I gently slapped her hands away and rushed stiffly to the dining hall where everyone including Karasu and Suzuna and—_andandand—_Takumi were seating quietly on the dining table, having their breakfast.

Karasu looked up at me and smiled. "G'morning, Misaki-san."

When Takumi glanced at me, I hurriedly shifted my gaze to Karasu and fake out a smile. "H-H-Hey there, Dad," I wasn't allowed to call him Karasu in the face. "—good morning too."

"Whoa, what's with the red face?" he noticed while raising one eyebrow. "Are you sick or something? You look so… so—"

"Like she had her first kiss." Suzuna muttered before munching on her Spanish bread. "Why don't you sit down sister and eat instead?"

I shot Suzuna glares under my lashes which she nonchalantly shrugged off. I was blushing way too much. And here I was thinking that I would go with the flow and pretend like nothing happened. It'd scared me shitless; Takumi's making me crazy just by merely gazing at me.

Wait, he _was _indeed gazing at me. I blushed even more and without thinking, my shaky fingers dropped the knife I was holding.

Takumi arched one eyebrow at me. "I thought you're going to stab me with that knife."

That made Karasu gazed at the two of us before stifling a laugh. "You two are sure in good terms, huh? That's good news. Our family will be a successful one."

I winced at the word family. He's right. We are family. Usui Takumi is my family and… and I can't just ruin it. I can't risk Mom, Karasu and Suzuna's happiness just because of my own simple reason. It'll just hurt me as well as he whole family if it were to be known. I sighed at that. Maybe… Maybe I could just shrug it off. If it was easy to feel then it would also be easy dismissing all this thoughts about him. I should be practical. And being practical means staying away from him and having him stay away from my heart. That's the plan; I'll stay away from him and be at my best behavior.

Mom then entered the room and took her seat beside Karasu. "So, kids, you're Dad and I are kind of thinking to go out of town. And since Suzuna was being home studied, I was kind of thinking to just have Suzu come with us and leave the two of you here since you two just started your first sem."

My forehead crumpled out of sheer surprise. "Uh—what? No way, you're not leaving me again—"

"But honey, it was already the plan and I've already make the arrangements for it." she said this as she gently held my hand. "And here's good news, we're leaving tomorrow morning!"

My mouth fell open—literally—and I probably looked like that of a gaping fish. "Oh God, Mom, I can't believe you're leaving Takumi and I here. You're being unfair. I want to come—"

"Well, I don't mind." Takumi interrupted, his hands under his jaw."If you want some privacy, it's okay. I understand that."

Mom doesn't seem convinced with Takumi's reply since she was still hesitant around him after the incident on my bedroom. So, hesitantly, she nodded. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for understanding, dear."

"I guess I'll be off to school then." Takumi rose to his feet and roughly slung his bag on his back. Hey, Ayuzawa, you coming or what? We'll get late."

Not even touching my food, I stood up and followed him quietly. We are even quiet during the ride at the car. I don't know why but it feels like he was so distant today. That's odd.

Odd, I guess.

But who cares, as long as I don't get to humiliate myself in front of him, then I wouldn't mind his attitude.


	7. Chapter 7: Crush

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!**

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You go me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when we're all alone?

All that we can be where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Because I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know his crush ain't going away

Going away.

**Crush, David Archuleta**

**CHAPTER 6: CRUSH**

I growled at Takumi the time he flashed an annoying grin at me. From under the dining table, I kicked him but I received another hard kick. I glared at him again and it seems to me that he was quietly giggling. I almost gasp when instead of kicking me again since we're having an under the table kicking fight, he wrapped his feet on mine, definitely rendering me to limit my movements. I tried to escape his grip on my foot, but all was useless. So, imagine our surprise when Dad suddenly spoke, caught Takumi off guard and immediately unwrapped his foot from mine.

"I think… the table's moving." He muttered with his forehead creasing. He then scratched the back of his head and went back to his seat again. "Or was it?"

"Sweetie, you're just imagining things." Mom said before fixing her gaze on the book she was reading. Tonight is family time since tomorrow; it'd be just Takumi and I in the villa. "Though I think I kinda felt it awhile ago."

I pursed my lips and tried so hard to not let the noiseless giggle escape my lips.

Takumi just grinned before kicking me again. And this time, I kicked him harder. But this time, I didn't manage to hit him. My foot made contact with the table's leg making me wince. I tightly pursed my lips as I pressed my face on the table to hide my expression. From in front of me, I heard him grunted.

I felt mom's palms on my back. "Misaki? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I stuttered, still in pain. "I just… I just bit my tongue."

"You bit your tongue?" she repeated, quite surprised. "Okay… do you want some water?"

I turned to her and heaved a sigh, trying so hard to not scrunch my face. I washed my face with my hands and smiled at her. "No Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." I turn back to my homework and from under my lashes, I shot Takumi a glare which says, _you'll die later._

That only made him grin more.

I turn back to my homework again and tried to finish it while ignoring his nasty snickers. "Idiot."

"Uh—what?"

I hesitantly turn to Mom while arching one eyebrow. "What what?"

"I thought I heard you say idiot."

Oh crap, my thoughts were escaping my mouth again. I hurriedly stood up and smiled at them. "Sorry, but I need to go to my room now. Since you'll be leaving early tomorrow, I would have to sleep early so I could wake up early too. Good night, Mom, Dad, Suzuna, Takumi." Without waiting for anyone's reply, I dashed out of the dining hall and locked myself inside my room. Minutes later, I heard a soft knock coming from my door. I hesitantly proceed to the door and opened it in time to see Mom. My forehead creased at that. "—Mom?"

"Hey sweetie, can I come in?"

Awkwardly, I nod. Something's not right. "Sure, come on in."

Mom quietly entered my room and proceeded to the open terrace. I heard her inhaled deeply before turning to me and smiling. She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her. I quietly sat next to her since I was kind of anxious of what's to come. There was something wrong on her expression. That pained smile was there again, resting on her thin lips. My heart started to hammer my chest, making it impossible for me to breathe evenly.

Mom placed her hand on mine before gently squeezing it. "Misaki," she said my name in a form of a sigh. "—can I ask you something?"

"An-Anything." I manage to stutter. "Do you have a problem, Mom?"

Again, she let out a deep sigh and continued. "Misaki, I know I was being a trying hard woman a few weeks ago and I sincerely ask for your forgiveness because I was straying too much away from you and Suzuna. I wasn't being a responsible mother, aren't I?" she paused for a while and I've waited until she started talking again. "Takumi is a nice guy—"

Oops, now this is the topic I was trying to avoid.

"—I know that you and him get along well and forgive me if I was misunderstanding your relationship. I'm your mother and I could definitely guess if something was going on."

She said _was._

"But Misaki, I want to advice you on something." Now this is it. "If your feelings for Takumi turned phenomenal, it would be my responsibility to take you away from him. I want to clear things out between us. And I want you to answer honestly. I want to hear it from you. Are you in love with Takumi?"

"No." the answer just slipped out of my tongue. But I know that deep inside, I was very much unsure. I can't guess if that "no" was just the natural response of my hazy brain or maybe because it was the thought of not hurting my Mom.

Mom arched one eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

It took me now a minute to answer that. But finally I said, "Yes."

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" she prompted.

I glanced at Mom and smiled at her. "I'm sure, Mom. I don't like Takumi. There is nothing to be afraid of. I wouldn't do something that would destroy our family."

Mom seems to be taken aback by my words. But finally, she smiled and gently patted my head. "Thanks, dear. Thank you very much."

She stalked out of the room and closed the door as silent as she could.

I spat my pillow and threw it on the hard floor. I don't know why I feel so agitated but I made a promise to Mom unintentionally. Meaning, I have to fulfill it. I lay flat on the bed and sighed.

_Oh God… what is this stupid feeling again? I don't even want to remember the name of that darn feeling anymore._

...

"Hey Mom, how's Italy? I've been calling you ever since you disappeared in the plane. Call me back after receiving this call. I love you and have fun."

I shut my phone close and proceeded to the kitchen. It was already evening and I still can't sleep and what's worse is that, we have school tomorrow. However, surprise caught me upon seeing Takumi sitting on his usual seat on the dining table, only wearing his pajamas.

"U-Usui!" I half shrieked, unable to respond. "What are you doing here?"

"I could asked the same to you." He replied with nonchalance. "But since you're here now, I guess I'm off to bed."

He walked pass me and ended up ignoring me so without thinking, I grabbed his elbows. "The hell's your problem, Usui Takumi? Why are you being an ass?"

He continued to keep quiet but he was the first to break the silence. "You said you don't like me."

I probably look like a fish now the way I gape at him. He heard the conversation Mom and I had. And what's worse is that, that was the reason why he was acting all so grumpy.

I tried to sound casual as I spoke. "S-So? Why do you care whether I like you or not? What I mean by that is that I don't like you as a brother because you're so mean to me! You always bully me and you always dis—"

"Yeah, right, whatever." He muttered under his breath and suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. "Just admit it Ayuzawa, you got it bad for me."

My eyes rounded even more as I tried to escape his tight grip. "U-Usui! What the hell are you doing? Did you know that if someone were to see us, they'd—"

"And blah! Blah! Blah!" he interrupted before pulling me closer. "Ayuzawa, I like you and if you accepted me, we could make a dangerous romance."

My mouth fell open as I flushed tomato red. "U-Usui, oh goodness, are you for real? Our parents could kill us! It would destroy the whole family! And besides, I made a promise to my Mom that I would make his fam—"

"It's just a simple yes or no, Ayuzawa Misaki." He mumbled while rolling his eyes, not even bothering to let go of me. "And they doesn't have to know that we are dating. Do you want me to tell them that I like you?"

I pursed my lips and sighed, completely embarrassed to the sudden changes in my life. It was so hard to answer especially if it feels like I'm in a life or death situation. His gazes to me seemed predatory as well as his cunning grin. And I couldn't look at him straight in the eye because I was too much of a coward to face him. It scares the hell out of me especially now that I'm anxious and too embarrassed.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked me, his eyes were playful now as he gaze at me.

I bit my lip out of habit and nodded. "BUT! But there's a condition."

Takumi arched one eyebrow at me. "And that is?

"Don't tell anybody. I swear, I'll kill you."

"Does that mean that you like me?" he started laughing, allowing me to breathe but only for a brief minute. "Wow Ayuzawa, that is… phenomenal."

"You're sinister."

It was now his turn to roll his eyes. "And also, how's the kiss?"

"Uh—what?" upon remembering the kiss that happened yesterday, I started to blush furiously. I tried to push him but he didn't let go. Instead, he pressed me on the hard wall before skimming my neck.

He chuckled at the sight of my flushed face. "You really tend to get violent every time you feel embarrassed or something. That's what I like about you. So, answer the question now. How's the kiss?"

"Usui, someone might see us!" I hissed at him upon hearing loud footsteps advancing towards us. "Get off!"

He silently tore himself from me before chuckling and went back to his usual seat.

Erika was surprise upon seeing me standing there as pale as a snow. "M-Misaki-san!"

"H-Hello there." I stuttered. "Umm—I was wondering, have you seen the cup I was using during breakfast?" Now that was a poor excuse.

Erika hastily nodded and proceeded to the cupboard to get the glass I was talking about. I thanked her in a hurry and proceed to my room. Things were happening too fast for me. Of course I was happy that Takumi likes me but, I was afraid that it might ruin our family. And I don't want any of that.

But maybe… I could be selfish for a while. I giggled at the thought and slumped down on my bed. Tonight was such a good night, I wonder why?

However, my thoughts were disrupted upon hearing soft knocks coming from my terrace door. My heart started to beat furiously fast as I tried to calm myself only to fail. So, putting away my cup, I proceed to the terrace and opened it.

Usui was smirking a devilish one as he gazed at me. "Now this is one thing to remember."

"Uh—I don't get it." I smiled at him and sat down on the rocking chair located on my terrace. "Well, I just hope we're not making the wrong decisions."

Usui sighed as he sat next to me. "Well, I don't care anymore. As long as I could have you… every rule set would be broken."

I turned to him confusedly. "My Mom said that… if ever my feelings for you turned into something unacceptable, it'll be her responsibility to take me away from you. You think she'd really do that?"

Usui shrugged, he finished it off with nonchalance. "Well, I don't think she'll do that. Aunt's not that selfish and I'm sure she'll accept us. Do you want me to tell them?"

"Are you an idiot?" I half snarled at him. "If you were to tell them about us, it'll most likely destroy the family. I promised Mom that I would make his family work out and I swear I'd do it. You won't be a hindrance as well as this… relationship."

Usui grinned at me before snuffling my hair. He was treating me like a child and I hate it. "Well Ayuzawa, I won't be a hindrance. That's a promise."

We were quiet on the following seconds and I prefer it that way. I'm sure this relationship will be fun and I just hope that in time we're about to tell them about us, they'll accept us, especially Mom.

I know how hurt she will be upon learning that her future son and her own daughter were dating but, I wish she'll find it in her heart to accept me. Because after all, I was only human and I couldn't control all this darn emotion rushing inside me.

From my left, Usui gently patted my head. "Hey Ayuzawa, I think you should go to sleep now. We still have class tomorrow and… I'm still your big brother."

I honestly didn't find it cute on how he emphasized our relationship as half siblings. It was just too wrong and it already makes me feel guilty now that we both realize that we got it bad for each other. This guy was so wrong he almost felt right.

Yeah, Usui Takumi was the biggest mistake I've ever did in my life. Because I already felt that he was so wrong for me. The best kind of wrong. Yeah, that's definitely my description for him. But one thing's for sure, while we still have time, we'd rather enjoy it than worry about the possible future that was awaiting us.

That was my plan. Well, that was my plan as for now.

…

I woke up the next day only to find that idiot Usui sleeping soundly beside me. Last night, I have to literally kick him out of my room so I'd be able to sleep properly. But I guess pushing him away was a bad idea because the more I try to not make our relationship visible, the more he tries to make it known by the public eye. I tried to breathe evenly and slowly glanced at his peaceful face. His complexion was so pale I sometimes think if he was healthy or not. And without thinking, I reached for that well chiseled jaw line of his. He shivered under my touch and somehow, I can't deny that I like it. I gently caressed his pale cheeks and just stared at his sleeping figure. Who would have ever thought that this guy would belong only to me and mine alone.

He shifted from his position and tightened his grip on my waist which I didn't notice at first. There was a catch on my breath when he reeled me closer, though he was still sleeping and he look so damn innocent. Put aside his stupid nature of calling me Misa-chan which I dislike the most. I mean, come on, I'm not a dog.

My hand went straight to his soft hair so I gently unruffled it. I laugh when he shivered again from my touch so I just settled on caressing his cheeks. I glanced at the clock only to notice that it was already six forty five.

"Usui." I shook his shoulders but he remained unmoving so I gently patted his forearms. "Usui… hey, wake up." Bu since he really won't wake up, I decided to remove his grip on my waist. I was halfway on standing when so suddenly, he pulled the back of my shirt and yanked me backwards. "What the—"

"Where do you think you're going, Ayuzawa?"

I glanced up at his smirking face and tried to shrug away his tight grip. "Usui, let go. I'm off to school. We're gonna get late."

He just laughed at me and suddenly rolled on top of me, gripping tightly on my wrist and placing it at the top of my head. "My answer is no."

I flushed tomato red as I struggled to shake him off but he just grinned at my futile effort. I turned sharply at him. "Usui, Let. Me. Go."

He playfully shook his head and smiled widely. "No can do."

"We're getting late, you dimwit!" I struggled to escape his grip again only to fail because he was a hundred times stronger than I. "Usui, I said let go!"

But he didn't. Instead, he pressed his forehead on mine and gently kissed the tip of my nose. "Good morning, Misa-chan."

My cheeks burned even more as I tried to avoid his eyes. Usui was too much of a hazard to my system. He's not a good in everything that I do and he's not good for my everyday life.

He then kissed my cheeks and grinned while tightly pressing his lips on my earlobes. "Misaki, you look so cute when you're blushing."

"It's your fault." I look sideways but regretted it when he started kissing my neck. "Usui, stop it! Someone might enter the room!"

He smirked while kissing my neck before saying, "No one's going to enter the room. All the maids of the villa took their day off. It'll just be the two of us."

I blushed even more furiously as I tried to escape his tight grip. "Usui, you pervert! Get off! I don't care whether it's only the two of us here. Do you know how improper it is?"

"But you like it."

"Idiot."

He then released me and softly kissed my forehead. "Well, you shouldn't touch me like that. You're provoking me, you know."

My forehead creased as I arched one eyebrow at him. "Provoking you of what?"

He just smirk and finally, he rolled off me and pulled me up with him. "Nothing. It's not for little kids like you to know."

I frowned even more as I spat him in the shoulder. "You're so weird you know, provoking stupid."

He pulled me closer to him and suddenly kissed me straight in the lips. It was just a smack but still, it had caught me off guard.

"Usui, you—"

"Misaki, I love you.'' That and he walked out of the room, leaving me speechless and breathless.

…

**And here's chapter 6 of Cinderella. Thank you very much for your continuous support and I hope you're all doing well. Gee, I hate Oppiuchus! I'm currently suffering a writer's block again and I don't know, it was beginning to be a habit of my brain. Wow, anyways, I hope you'll continue reading my stories and if there are grammatical errors, then please correct me. I would appreciate all your concerns. Thank you very much and God bless. **

**This chapter is for you, whoever you are. I don't really have a certain someone to dedicate this story but, well, it's for you my dear readers. Thanks for reading! Keep on reading and Godspeed!**

MO13


	8. Chapter 8: When I Look at you

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

Yeah, when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
that's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

**SEVEN: WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

I silently walk to the classroom with Usui following behind me. Lately, I've been noticing that we had settled on calling each other by our surnames. Maybe, it's because on the near future, I would become an Usui not because we're getting married but rather, we'll be real siblings. I sighed at the thought of that and flipped my raven hair in order to remove the bad thoughts inside my head. I was walking like the dead when all of a sudden; I felt someone hugged me tightly. It was Sakura, my new friend.

"Sakura!" I half-shrieked. "What the—hey, good morning."

"Good morning, Misaki-san." She politely lowers down her head before snaking her arms around mine. "So, how are you doing? It feels like I haven't seen you for years."

I laughed at her and secretly glanced at Usui who's currently chatting with another classmate. I cleared my throat, turned to her and flashed a smile. "I'm doing great, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm fine too." She laughed heartily which made me feel so light. Sakura has the heart and mind of a child. She was very carefree and it suits her shining personality. "Anyway, if you are free after class, is it okay if you'd come with Shizuko and I to the Town Square? We'll just do some shopping and tea then we'll head home."

"Speaking of home," Shizuko gently patted my head and smiled at me. "You haven't invited us at your house yet. You have a younger sister, right? How about you introduced her to us?"

Aw, crap, this is bad. "Umm, I—"

"Shizuko, that's a good idea!" Sakura started clapping as she tightly hugged me again. "Well then, let's have tea in your house. You just arrive from Hokkaido, right? Maybe we could help you—"

"Umm, sorry!" I hurriedly cut her out so I wouldn't be in so much trouble. "It's just that… the house was still in disarray and I couldn't invite you for now, maybe some other time."

"It's okay." Sakura assured me. "We could help you fix a few things. Our visit won't be a bother, I promise. We just want to see your house so that I could come there whenever I want to, would that be okay?"

Oh, crap, this is really, really bad. I can't believe I'm going to decline this face. I let out a deep sigh and nodded at her. "My sister and Mom isn't here in the country but I could show you my house. I just hope that whatever it is that you'll find out about me, I hope you'll keep it as a secret. It was really important to me."

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. "Um, sure, we will."

Maybe, letting them in on my secret isn't that bad. It would definitely feel good if I could have someone from outside the family to turn on to whenever I'd need them. After all, Usui won't always be there for me. He has his own problems to face and things to steer clear.

I was quietly chatting with Sakura and Shizuko when all of a sudden, another student with orange-colored hair walked towards me. My forehead creased in confusion due to her antagonizing presence and somehow, I was frightened of it.

She eyed me meticulously before flashing me an obviously fake smile. "Hello, I'm Honoka; you're Ayuzawa Misaki-san, right?"

I hesitantly nod. I could feel some conspiracies here. "Y-Yes, hello to you too. Do you need something?"

"Yes."

I scratched the back of my head since I was too puzzled and proceeded on asking her what she wanted from me. "What is it, then?"

"I heard you're from Hokkaido." Her statement seems to be implying something but I decided to just ignore it. "I'm the editor of the Newspaper Club of this school so being the new student; we just want to ask a few things about you."

I gulped at that. "Like what?"

"Like… where do you live." There was a glint—a suspicious glint—on her eyes as she said this. "About your parents and siblings, how you're adjusting here in Seika and… and many more."

"Umm…" I looked sideways and sighed. "Look, I don't really want to be included on the school's newspaper and that's the last thing I would want. I prefer a simple school life and I don't want to be a part of your article."

"Now that was harsh." She commented rudely at me. He guy beside her started laughing and gently nudge her on the elbow to which she just ignored. "I'm just doing my job, think of it as my grade to my club. Are you that heartless? I think not."

I bit my lip. She was using the guilt card. "Okay," I gave up. "I'll answer a few questions."

"Good." She got her notebook and pen from the guy she was with and occupied the vacant seat in front of me. "So, where do you live?"

Oh, crap. "At… at… the nearby lake in front of the… a… a villa." Shit, what kind of place is that? What's worse is that… where would she find a house near a lake and in front of a villa?

"Where is that?" she pressed, eager to find out the right place of my house.

I exhaled through my nose and sighed. "At Tokyo Street. "

"I think... I know that place. I've seen it before." The guy beside her said. "It was also the same street as Usui-kun's house."

Honoka's eyes narrowed at me but decided not to show her irritated and jealous state. "So, is that the reason why you and Usui-sama always arrives at school at the same time? Does he offer you a ride?"

I dropped my gaze and tried to come out natural. "I think it's no longer a part of your article. Meaning, it's complicated."

She arched one delicate eyebrow at me and eyed me like she was testing me. "You're right, but here's one thing, I want you to stay away from him."

Sakura's jaw drop upon hearing those words uttered by Honoka.

I pursed my lips at that. "It's not for you to decide whether I'll stay away from him or not. Basically, you're being jealous and it's ugly."

Honoka bit the lower part of her lip before suddenly standing up and pouring me with the water I hadn't notice she was carrying. "There's your jealousy, stupid."

I was so caught off guard I wasn't able to immediately talk. Sakura hurriedly grabbed her hanky and wiped my hair. "Honoka, you're so mean!"

"Yeah, right." She muttered sarcastically. "She deserves it."

The same time she walked away was also the time that Usui entered the room with the guy he was previously talking with and upon seeing my wet state, he hurriedly rushed beside me.

"Misaki, what happened to you?" he grabbed a handful of my not that wet uniform before turning to Sakura. "What happened here?"

"Honoka poured water on her." She replied quite surprised. "She was jealous because you're giving Misaki-san your whole attention."

"That's stupid." He commented, irritated over my quiet state. "Misaki, are you all right?"

I nodded, still surprised on what happened. "Yeah, I was just surprised. I'm fine, you idiot. No need to be that worried over me. "

He heaved a sigh of relief and gently patted my head. "Idiot."

He walked away from me after that whilst I continued to gaze at his back. Without thinking, I charged towards him and pulled his cold wrist.

His forehead creased at that. "Misaki?"

I fidgeted at that and sighed. "Sakura and Shizuko invited themselves to our house. I was kind of embarrassed on declining her because it seems that she really wants to come see my house. But don't worry, I already asked them to hide whatever it is they'll find out about me."

Usui rolled his sea green eyes and gently unruffled my hair. "Idiot, of course it's okay. You don't have to ask for my permission. After all, what's mine is yours." He leaned forward me and whispered, "My one and only."

I blushed at that and hurriedly back off, blushing heavily. "Usui… Usui, you idiot."

"I know." He turned his back on me and walked out of the room while waving at me.

I sighed at the thought of him leaving. Usui… why am I so in love with you? You perverted idiot."

…

"Yeah, Mom, I invited two classmates of mine to the villa, we're going to have tea, isn't that great?

Mom laughed from the other line before responding. "Why yes, honey. It's good to hear that you're no keeping to yourself again. It's bad though that I didn't get the chance to meet Sakura and Shizuko."

I nodded as if she could see me. "They actually want to meet you and Suzuna but I told them that you're out of the country right now. But, when you come back, I'll introduce you to them. "

"Of course," she replied timidly. "Anyhow, I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm going out of the house now. Bye!"

"Bye, take care, love you." I hung up first and went out of the cubicle and gazed at my pallid reflection. "Yosh! You can do it, Misaki! You can handle it well and I'm sure Sakura and Shizuko are someone I could trust with this." I fixed my hair, tying it in a tight bun and dashed out of the bathroom.

I went straight to the park inside the school where I decided to eat lunch with Sakura and Shizuko when all of a sudden, I heard Usui's voice. I froze at that, trying to listen at his voice.

"Not now, Aoi. I don't want Misaki to see you."

My forehead creased as I listen at them speak. But what surprised me was when what I heard was a young girl's voice. What the—

"But Takumi," she said, her voice seems to be pouting as well. "When would you introduce me to her? Just because she was your new toy doesn't mean you could leave me now. I won't let you leave me."

I bit my lip hard as my hands automatically went up to my mouth to stop myself from gasping so loud.

"You're being jealous was really bad timing, Aoi." He commented acidly. "Hadn't I told you that you are my one and only?"

"Yeah, right." The girl he called Aoi mumbled sardonically. "But I heard from Honoka that you are giving her all your attention! Why is that so? I thought I was your favorite girl?"

"Of course you are."

My jaw dropped as I balled my fist, too angry to even speak. I frustratedly stomped away from them and proceeded to Sakura and Shizuko. I slumped down on the ground and tried to forget the incidental talk I've heard just seconds ago.

Usui was cheating on me for God's sake! And I actually believe his words that I was his one and only! I knew it! All this time, he was just playing around with me. I should have notice; a love between two step siblings isn't true. It was just a game for him. And like what that Aoi said, I was nothing but a toy. His toy.

I dropped my gaze on the ground and glared at my lunchbox as if it would kill Usui. Well yes, I'll kill him. If I got the chance, I'll kill him as well as that girl who doesn't even have the guts to tell me that Usui—his boyfriend and my boyfriend which is not anymore—was actually having another affair.

She was the current girlfriend and I was the third party. My lips puckered into a hard line as I tightly grip my skirt. Usui… I'm going to kill you, you asshole. I'm going to have you experience some real pain, you jerk.

"Misaki," Shizuko placed her hand on my forehead as if she was getting my temperature. "Whoa, you sure are hot. You're face was very red too, are you all right?"

I nodded at her while gritting my teeth. "Yes I am. I'm fine."

"Let's dig in then." She hand me my chopsticks and pushed my bento box on my lap whilst I quietly took it even though I no longer have the appetite to eat. All I thought was to thrashed because I was containing too much anger inside me and I couldn't help but shout it out anymore.

So, I closed my lunch box and stood up. "Excuse me; I think I have an upset stomach." I rushed back to the building up to the rooftop and gaze at the deserted area of the school. I took in huge amount of air and held my breath. And finally,

"USUI!" I shouted as loud as I could. "USUI TAKUMI, I HATE YOU! YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD! YOU CHEAP LYING MANWHORE! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

I was breathing heavily after that as tears started to tear my eyes. He was such an idiot for doing this. He was such a jerk for horsing around with me. He must've thought that I was easy to get just because he use some petty words on me. But he was wrong and I'll make sure he'll pay. He'll pay until all his money run out.

I slumped down on the ground and wipe the tears off my face. As for now, I won't let him see me weak. I won't let him see me on my weakest part. I'll make sure I won't cry anymore.

Springing lightly to my feet, I inhaled deeply until my lungs hurt and gazed back at the glaring sun, the only witness to my sudden outburst. I let out the air I inhaled and proceeded on going back to the field where Sakura and Shizuko were waiting for me. I sat on their middle quietly and ate my food.

Shizuko eyed me through her eyeglasses. "Okay, so, have you heard of it?"

I decided to play dumb. "Heard what?"

"Those loud screams a while ago." Sakura replied while gently tossing her hair behind her. "It was unclear though but it sure was very angry."

I tried to look and sound puzzled although deep inside I was seething with anger. I quietly finished my lunch and the three of us went to our class while chatting. But I remained quiet, still formulating reasons as to why he did that. I was literally restless even until dismissal and Usui hadn't even talked to me once. He was stupid and if ever I caught him and confronted him on the spot, I bet he'll be speechless.

I was on the lockers that time getting a few books when he suddenly appeared behind me and kissed the back of my head.

"Misa-chan!" he greeted rather cheerfully. "So, are Sakura-san and Shizuko-kun pushing through their plan today?"

I quietly nod, completely ignoring him. "Yeah."

"Should I cook food for the four of us?" he prompted, even tightening his grip on my waist.

I cleared my throat since I couldn't move and tried to act casual. "If you can cook, then do it. No one's stopping you."

He chuckled at that, completely not noticing the cold shoulder treatment. He loosened his grip on my waist and softly kissed me on the cheek. "Well, I'll be off first, I guess. I'll see you later, bye."

He run off after that whilst I continued to ignore him. But when he was finally gone, I shoot him a glare.

_Stupid._

…

I met up with Sakura and Shizuko at the school's gates and smiled at them when the car finally arrived.

"Hey." I greeted them weakly and opened the car door for them. "Get in; we're off to my house."

"Wow." Sakura studied the car before laughing. "I think I have seen his car before. It's familiar."

"It sure is." I muttered under my breath as I sat beside Shizuko. "So, my brother was preparing food for us now because the maids took their day off and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Would it be fine?"

"You have a brother?" Sakura squealed in delight, tightly hugging Shizuko which was sitting beside her. "Oh, my God! Let me meet him!"

I laughed heartily though I was still furious inside so I just nod at her. I nodded too at the driver and was quiet during the rest of the trip. When the car finally entered the huge gates of the Usui villa, Sakura was in aghast.

"Misaki," her forehead was creasing. "What is it? Why are we here at Usui-kun's house?"

I flashed a smile at her since they were still my visitor and I should play the gracious host. "Usui and I are stepsiblings. Sorry for keeping this things to you. It's just that, I was trying to keep our relationship a secret that's why I didn't tell it to you."

Sakura was so shock her mouth remained in an O form for like a couple of minutes before finally, she started shrieking. "OH, MY GOD! THAT IS SO COOL!" She hugged me tightly and jumped out of sheer joy while trying to kiss my cheeks. "It's okay, oh, my God! It was really okay, we'll keep it a secret too! Oh, my God, I can't breathe! We'll get the chance to see Usui Takumi!"

I tried so hard to not roll my eyes when all of a sudden, Usui appeared before us and stand beside me.

"Hey there, Sakura-san, Shizuko." He greeted politely. "So you now knew?"

Sakura hastily nod, trying to conceal her squealing. "Yes, we knew and we definitely promised that we will never ever tell this to anyone!"

I smiled widely at Sakura and pulled her and Shizuko inside the house ignoring Usui when he tried to reach for my hands.

"Let's get in and play." I announced cheerfully and led them to the dining hall. I wasn't expecting any grand dinner so imagine my surprise upon seeing what Usui had done in the food department. My jaw literally fell open upon seeing how… delicious looking the food he had prepared for us.

"Wow." Sakura commented in aghast. "Did Usui really do this?"

Shizuko flashed us a small grin too. "Usui-kun was really talented. No wonder every girl admires you at school."

Yeah, and he still has the guts to cheat at me without concealing it properly. He was stupid, hello?

I frowned inwardly when Usui suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders and laughed at Shizuko. "Yep, but I already had my little girl on my mind, right, Misa-chan?"

I just smiled and immediately shrugged him off. "Well, shall we eat? You two must really be hungry now. Let's dig in; I'll go get us some drinks."

I hurriedly rushed to the kitchen and grabbed four glasses. However, I was caught off guard when Usui suddenly grabbed my wrist. "What the—"

"What's the problem, Misaki?" he cut in, pulling me closer to him. "I could notice how you are trying to avoid me. You think I'm that numb?"

I smirked bitterly and laughed at him. "Oh, are you not? Let go!''

''I won't." That and he pressed my back against the cupboard. "Spit it out, what's your problem? Did I do something wrong?"

I irritatedly placed the cups back to the cupboard and tried to push him off me. "I said, let go! Don't come near me, you jer—"

"Not until you say the truth." He intervened; determine to find out the truth.

So, since I have nowhere to escape, I just kicked his thighs and decided to make a dash but he managed to block it.

"Nice move but it won't work. I've gone immune at this." He pushed my knees back to its place and grinned at me. "Wow Misaki, you're red. Are you sick of me already?"

There was a hint of pain on his tone as he said that that's why I started to soften up. But still, what he did was unforgivable. I dropped my gaze as I heaved an angry sigh.

"It's all your fault!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "You're such a cheater!"

He froze at that before finally, he glowered at me. "Uh—what?"

"What _what?" _I hissed again. "I saw you talking with that Aoi something at the school! You think I won't see you two, huh? That move was plain stupid, Usui."

He slowly walked backwards, grinned irritatedly and finally he walked away from me.

I angrily punched the cupboard before composing myself. That's it; I'll take it as a yes. He was indeed a cheater.

…

_MO13_


	9. Chapter 9: Learn my Lesson

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi; who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

Tonight the sunset means so much  
The one thing that you know you'll never touch  
Like the feeling, the real thing  
Got to reach out for the sweet dream  
But somehow the darkness wakes me up  
Well I've felt this emptiness before  
But all the times that I've been broken  
I still run right back for more

You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
You'd think that I'd somehow figure out  
That if you strike that match  
You're bound to feel the flame  
You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love  
And paid that price long enough  
But still I drive myself right through the pain  
Well it turns out  
I haven't learned a thing

**Chapter 8: Learn my Lesson**

I smiled at Sakura and Shizuko and bid farewell to them as they finally disappeared into the darkness of the night. I smirked inwardly and walked straight to the greenhouse where I could see the different plants my Mom and future Dad was growing. I grabbed the hose nearby and started watering the plants and I never thought that it was really fun doing that. Maybe, I could water plants sometimes and even help Mom do it. I was on that state of thinking when I suddenly remembered Usui and how he didn't even deny this girl he was dating before he even met me.

!

Okay, that was comforting. Because every time I will try to curse, the only words that comes out of my mouth is, "." And darn me for that.

I turned the faucet off and proceeded to the exit of the greenhouse to watch the starry skies from under the huge Sakura tree where my stepdad had built that swing. I quietly sat there and lay flat on my back glancing up at the sky.

Geez, Usui. You are such a dumb ass.

I rocked the swing a little too hard and stayed quiet for a while when all of a sudden, I heard some of the bushes rustling. At first, I ignored it since the wind was definitely strong but when I felt as if someone was purposely making the bushes rustle; I stand on guard and gazed at the dark corners of the bushes.

"Who goes there?" I cursed myself for using the words Chauncey Langeias used when he was confronting Patch at the graveyard from Becca Fitzpatrick's _Hush Hush. _I didn't receive any answer so I pick up a stray branch and slowly walked towards the bushes. The bushes started to rustle violently and before I knew it, a huge Labrador appeared before me.

…

…

…

"—Oops." I started to back away but the more I move, the more it triggers the huge dog to attack me. Its huge barred teeth seemed to be too furious as a growl appeared from inside its throat.

I knew coming here was a bad idea.

The dog slowly advanced towards me. Its hind legs were all prepared for action as another growl escaped its throat. I wasn't much of a fast runner since I fell down a lot but adrenaline was making my insides churn and the sight of an angry and prepared-to-bite dog adds more fuel on my already fiery temper.

"B-Back off, d-doggy." But it only growled at me even more and bended its legs as if it was going to jump on me. On cue, I run and when I glanced behind me, the dog is on the leash too. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to outrun the dog so I put all my energy on my foot and kicked harder in order to escape my terrible fate on the barred teeth of the huge dog. Since the only way to exit the backyard was through the exit of the greenhouse, I hurriedly slammed the door open and swing it closed with such force before running again. But the door was made of metal so I didn't hear the loud _click! _of the door so I just ignored it. One thing's for sure, I didn't exactly know where I was heading because I wasn't sure if the front door was open so I rushed to the pool area and jumped towards the ladder that was leading up to my room, too late though I fell flat on my face.

And the dog is coming.

And I sprained my ankle!

"Wah! Help me!" I yelled ever so loudly before standing up and rushed back to the pool, preparing to jump even though I'm no good in swimming.

The dog was just in front of me upon I reached the pool and I'm definitely sure that it was also weighing its options that firstly, if I were to jump, it'd jump too and drown me to death whilst if I continued running, the dog will chase after me and bite me and infect me with its doggy disease.

_Or maybe I was just thinking too much._

I glanced at the pool before glancing back at the dog who was also doing the same. I scowl at that and finally, I was prepared to jump when all of a sudden,

"Senshii, sit."

Firstly, the voice didn't belong from Usui and lastly, this guy definitely looks like Usui. Except that it has a lighter shade of blond hair compared to Usui's dark blond hair. He also has golden butterscotch eyes. He was beautiful.

Surprisingly, the dog obediently obeyed its master and even lay flat on its stomach while making those irritating noises. I gritted my teeth as I glare at the dog.

_Damn dog._

The owner of the voice walked towards me before plopping down on the tiled floor and caressing the dog's fur. "Sorry for that, Senshii is a little… wild when it comes to strangers."

I almost arched one eyebrow at him. "My, aren't you a stranger as well?"

"I think you are the stranger here." He informed me, matter-of-fact. "I mean, I didn't know you, you know. Or maybe you are a new recruited maid of the villa."

I bit my lip out of irritation and annoyed as I was, I began stomping away from him. I rushed to the front door and furiously kicked it open, startling Usui.

His forehead creased at that. "A-Ayuzawa?"

What damn attitude! How dare he call me a new recruited maid! And darn that dog for getting me wet! I really swear that once I have had the chance, I'll definitely and absolutely fry him dead!

"Misaki, hey!" Usui grabbed me by the elbow and held my shoulders firmly. "—whoa, what happened to you?"

"Leave me alone!" I all but yelled to him and irritatedly tried to escape his grip when once again, that stupid stranger barge inside the house without even knocking.

Surprised as I was, Usui immediately put his hands off me. He too seemed really surprised. "I-Igarashi? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you look so surprise? Cousin?"his darn toothy grin makes me all the more irritated so I drop my gaze on my foot while trying to distance my wet body from Usui.

Wait, wait, wait… he was his cousin?

"Now, wait a min—"

The guy Usui called Igarashi flicker his gaze at me before smirking revealing those vampire like fangs. "Oh, so the maid was your girlfriend."

"I'm not a maid." I hissed through gritted teeth, trying to control my temper since after all, it was still Usui's house because Mom was yet to marry his Dad.

Usui over protectedly hover before me and face that stupid Igarashi guy. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from your Mom that Uncle Karasu is getting married again." He replied callously. "Wow, never thought that Uncle was really that repulsive. She also said that the lucky woman came from Hokkaido. Isn't that sweet? So I came here since I found out that the two are on a vacation or something. I was just passing by."

Upon hearing the word 'Mom' Usui became as rigid as a plank and his eyes darkened as well. But he was sure good on keeping that composed face of his. He was wearing a mask, a blank mask.

Without thinking I squeezed his palms catching his attention at the same time before nodding at him. I walked in front of him and face the guy. "You are Usui's cousin?"

He nodded. "Yeah, care to bring water on the visitor or something?"

"If you are his cousin, then it would be great that we wouldn't have any relation at all." I muttered irritably. "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki by the way, Usui's step sister."

**-;-**

Igarashi kept on glancing at my way since I know he has also notice the fact that Usui and I are cold to each other. He also keep on smirking at me which I would always ignore and just continue eating.

"So," he began. "You are Aunt Minako's eldest daughter, huh?"

Obviously. Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. I glanced at him and quietly nodded. "Yes, that's probably me."

"And your mother and Usui's dad left the two of you alone here?"

Okay, I didn't like the way he said that. What was his problem? I arched one eyebrow at him and tucked my hands under my jaw. "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

He just laughed a goofy one before slamming his hands on Usui's back. "You sure got a tough chick inside your house, Usui." Then he turned to me. "So, Ayuzawa-san, what do you think of your future brother?"

Okay, that literally caught me off guard. What kind of question is that? And why is Usui gazing at me like that?

My forehead creased as I drop my gaze on my half full plate and act as if I hadn't heard his question. Begrudgingly, I stood up, grabbed my plate and dump it on the sink. "Since you're a visitor, I hope you already know where to find the guest room. Call me if you're done eating. I'll do the dishes."

I half run half walk towards my room before slamming it close, making the nearby bookshelves rattle due to the impact I exerted.

Oh geez, what kind of cousin is that? Although his question was quite simple, still, what do I really think of Usui as a brother? Not as a… possible ex-boyfriend.

—oh God, something is definitely wrong with me.

I hate Usui, remember?

I smashed a pillow on my face and irritatedly grabbed the picture of my Mom from my lamp table. "Darn, this is your entire fault! Why do you have to freaking meet his Dad! If you aren't getting married with him, I'll have a normal relationship with the guy I like forever! But it didn't go that way! Aside from the fact that he would be my future brother because you are going to marry his Dad, I also caught him being lovey-dovey with this Aoi girl from the school! You're ruining everything and I'm also ruining my whole life for getting stuck inside this darn villa! Everything just sucks, darn it!"

I buried my face on the pillow and minutes later, I let out a deep sigh. "Seriously, that felt good. When all in all, everything was clearly my fault. I'm the one making my life miserable."

I glanced outside the window and the memories back then when my Dad was still yet to disapper flashed before me as if I was watching an old movie. I furiously shook my head in order to get out of a bad memory and continued to sulk.

Dad was there again. Only that, after all that he had done, I still can't accept the fact that he was gone and that, I wouldn't be able to see him again. I roll from one side of the bed and tried to make myself comfortable. Honestly speaking, I don't like this place. What I want is to go back in Takikawa because there is where I truly belong. I don't want to stay here. Everything in this place makes me miserable especially that I couldn't get over my father's mysterious disappearance.

There was a soft knock coming from the front door before it creaked open. Usui barge inside like an invisible shadow before making his way at the foot of my bed. I quietly sat up and shoot him dagger like glares.

"What do you want?" I prompted; trying to not sound angry all though deep inside, I was seething. "Hurry up and get out."

"I need to explain a few things." He told me and without any warnings, he crawled towards me and even sat behind me, wrapping his long arms and legs on me, making me unable to escape. "Especially about the cheating thing you accused me of doing."

My forehead creased at that as I tried to wiggle away from him only to fail. "Yeah, I was accusing you! Why the hell are you still denying it, you liar! I saw you with that Aoi! How could you—"

"Okay, I'll let you rant first before I proceeded on explaining so, care to tell me when you're done?"

I bit my lip and glowered at him. "I want you to explain everything and I want you to explain it to me now. Hurry up before I totally lose control of my temper."

He casually laughed at me before tightening his grip around me. "Seriously, I love seeing you jealous. That means you really love me."

"I'm not jealous because I'm furious and if you didn't explain to me who that Aoi is, you'll definitely see hell."

The warning did it. He leaned on the wall behind us and dragged me along with him, hugging me tightly.

"Aoi was actually a dear cousin of mine—"

"You expect me to believe that crap!" I cut him off before trying to wiggle away from him again. This time, determined to really escape him. "And will you please let go of me, you mor—"

"I thought you want to hear my explanation?" he interrupted, not minding to let me go. "You said you want it."

"I indeed said that but I wasn't going to believe on your crap."

He shrugged nonchalantly before releasing me and plopped his head on my lap while holding my hands firmly. "If you're not going to believe it, then just listen in the least." He smirked when I didn't responded so he continued the explanation. "So, as I was saying, Aoi was a dear cousin of mine. When I was yet to meet you, I would always tell her that she was my favorite girl, my one and only and up to now, she still wants me to keep on saying those words. True that I still kept on saying that but I just hope that you believed me when I was saying those words to you because that was the truth. I wasn't cheating on you, Ayuzawa. You know that I wouldn't do that."

Oh, crap, now this is humiliating. But wait, I knew better than to believe those explanations.

"You still don't buy it?" he grabbed something from his wallet and revealed a picture of a little blond girl sitting on his lap. He shoved it on my hand before gazing at the ceiling. "That was Aoi. But if you still don't believe me, then we'll go to her house tonight and I'll introduce you to her as of course, my sister. I would even tell her that she's no longer my favorite girl because someone manage to stole her place in my heart."

Oh crap, now this is really terrible! I'm such a stupid sister! How could I accuse him of being a cheater! I'm so embarrassed!

He glanced at my guilt-stricken face before smirking. "Hey now, don't feel guilty over something like that. I understand if you would feel jealous over a girl."

I bit the inside of my cheek before gazing down at his face voided from expressions though he was wearing that smirk. "Are you angry at me?"

"Nope." He answered in a hurry. "I just don't want to lose you that's all. I just got you here and with this kind of relationship, I bet there would tough decisions to make in the future."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." It was now my turn to hold his hands tightly, not letting him go because that was what I had always planned to do even after finding out that he was cheating. Only that he really wasn't. "You should be angry at me."

"I don't express such emotion to someone very dear to me." He said this while smiling and tightly holding my hand. "Seriously, Ayuzawa, you better get over it. Tomorrow then, I'll introduce you to Aoi."

"You don't have to. I believe you. It was clearly my fault."

"Now don't give me that face." He immediately stood up and pulled me closer to him, trapping me inside his cage-like grip. "It's really okay, you know. If I were to get angry at you, what good would it do to us? It would only make the relationship even more unorganized."

"But still, I'm sorry." I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his, cuddling closer to his warm body. "It was my fault for not trusting you."

"It's okay. I understand." He then laughed at me and gently patted my head. "And one more thing."

My brows furrowed as I glanced up at him with solemn eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you."

Okay, that was embarrassing. This is the second time around that he had said that.

**-;-**

I was in a daze, Igarashi will be staying here for God knows when and I was definitely sure that it'll be hard since he wasn't in on Usui and I's secret. Meaning, it would lessen our quality time together.

I flushed tomato red upon remembering how Usui said 'I love you' to me. I was walking quietly towards the main gates when all of a sudden, I saw someone very familiar to me. My forehead creased as I slowly advanced towards him.

"D-Dad?"

From under those huge sunglasses, he surprisedly glanced up at me before scurrying away.

I gasped at that and immediately, I was on the move, chasing after him. "Dad!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Dad! Hey! Come back here, Dad!"

But he ignored me and continued to run and disappeared on one of the alleyways. I was prepared to rush after him again when all of a sudden, someone grabbed me by the elbow and net thing I knew, I was roughly slammed on the ground with Igarashi next to me.

I winced when my head hit the cold asphalt. "I-Igarashi!"

"Are you really an idiot?" he hissed at me before sitting up and massaging his temples. He was wearing Seika High's green uniform. "What the hell are you doing chasing after some stranger?"

"He wasn't a stranger, he was my Dad!" I spring wobbly on my feet and was prepared to pursue my Dad but Igarashi was fast because he managed to pull my wrist and dragged me on top of him. "What the—"

"That might be a kidnapper." He cut in while tightly gripping on my waist. "Are you an idiot? You're an Usui and for heaven's sake, Usui's are well known around the world! Kidnappers are always after them and their money!"

I struggled to escape his grip and when I succeeded, I hurriedly stood up and distance away from him. "I'm not an Usui yet! I'm still Ayuzawa Misaki!" that and I chased after the guy, even managing to avoid a coming car before entering an alleyway, ignoring Igarashi's frantic calls.

It was deserted and there was no sign of my father hiding in here. But still, I'm definitely sure that this was where he entered and I'm sure that he was here. This could be a chance to see him again. To see him again after all those two years.

"Dad?" I called out loudly. "Dad where are you? It's me, it's Misaki! I'm here, Dad!" but there was no response. Maybe he was hiding somewhere far from here. I walked inside the alleyway and continued to look for him. "Dad? Dad? Where are you?"

I was prepared to charge into a dash again when Usui appeared from behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I shrieked loudly at him due to too much surprise and due to all disappointment of not seeing my father, I fainted.

**-;-**

_And this is chapter eight of Cinderella. Thank you very much for reviewing on the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, my thesis was really getting on my nerves. This chapter has been stuck on my desktop for quite some time now and I was so excited on my other fanfic The Requiem. Please do review, it really felt good reading your reviews. _

_As for the wrong grammars, corrections are very much welcome. _


	10. Chapter 10: Big Girls don't Cry

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!**

I hope you know, I hope you know  
**That this has nothing to do with you**  
**It's personal, myself and I**  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And **I'm gonna miss you** like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a **move on** with my life  
It's **time to be a big girl now**  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I **must go alone**  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
**Fairytales don't always have a happy ending**, do they?  
**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

**Chapter 9: BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY**

"That's the cause of too much stress."

I glowered at Usui and Igarashi before glowering back at the ceiling with a frown on my lips. It has been a couple of hours since I've fainted and even if I had tried to tell them that I'm fine now, they still wouldn't let me go to school. So all in all, the three of us skipped class.

"I already told her that it's dangerous following some strange guy but she still refuses to listen. Geez, your little sister is sure a pig head."

I shoot him dagger like glares since I wasn't allowed to talk back because after all, these two had saved me from my 'fainting' thing and even went to the trouble of contacting the family doctor just to see whether I was really okay or not.

Usui steadied his gaze on me as if any coming minute, he'd jump on me and bite anyone who's going to come near me.

I arched one eyebrow at him. "What? It's not like I died you know."

"Ayuzawa, why are you so reckless?" his palms crumpled into fists as he gazed straight into my eyes. His forest green eyes crashed against my amber colored eyes.

I look away; trying to hide the blush on my cheeks since his gazes expresses more than one word. "I wasn't being reckless." _But I was definitely sure it was my Dad I saw awhile ago._

"Seriously, what are you thinking?" his tone was voided with any emotion. It was cold, way too cold for his own good. And if I ever found a chance, I'll smack him in the head that would make him forget everything.

Igarashi let out a deep exhale before grabbing the basin on my lamp table. "And today was my first day in Seika. Guess I'll be leaving you two first. Oi, Takumi, you take care of our little sister while I prepare some food." He winked at me and finally, exited the room.

I glowered at Usui as I pulled the collar of his uniform and whack him in the head.

Usui surprisedly shot me a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you what the hell me, you scumbag!" I slowly sat up and remove the wet cloth off my forehead. "What happened after I fainted? Did you happen to see a guy on the alleyway awhile ago? If so, did you notice him wearing a—"

"Calm down now." he forced me down on the bed and place the cloth back on my forehead. "Who was it? Who was that guy, Misaki? Are you having another affair besides me—"

Without thinking, I grabbed the object nearest to me and threw it at him. "You expect me to have a fling when you already know that you are the only guy in my life?"

He grinned.

I froze. "—Oops."

"Now, I want to hear that again." He sat beside me while giving me that wolfish grin he would always use whenever he's adamant to know something I wouldn't tell.

"Shut up."

His grin turned even wider as he placed his arms on the other side of the bed, cornering me. He leaned in closer and somehow, I felt ecstatic over his sweet scent. "Spit it out."

I looked sideways and gaze outside the window, my cheeks seemed to have burned even more. "I said shut up."

He sneered at me and before I realized it, he was already leaning towards me _with the door slightly opened._

My eyes rounded and immediately, I pushed him with brute force. "Usui! What if Igarashi suddenly popped in there! You better watch your actions with your cousin—"

"Who cares about Igarashi." With one swift move, he managed to kick the door closed with the loud _click! _of the knob. He locked it, definitely. And then he was back beside me. His last position was still the same. "Well then, let's continue. Say it again."

I tried pushing him off me as a new set of emotion run inside my body as if it was trying to burn me. Meaning, I felt _hot. _And I didn't like that feeling at all.

He leaned closer until his forehead was already pressed on mine. "Ayuzawa…"

"H-Hmm?" I was stuttering due to his mere purring my name and somehow, I felt ecstatic. And again, I felt _hot._

He pressed his lips at the side of my neck and started placing light kisses on it. "Wow, are you having a fever? Even your neck feels hot."

_Hot. _That word again.

I sat in trying to act comfortable even though I was damn jittery and warm inside for no apparent reason. However, I was sure of one thing… why do I feel warm—hot—inside? As in literally, I don't like this kind of emotion.

"Ayuzawa…" he purred my name as if it was the first time he ever mentioned my surname before grimacing at me. "What's wrong?"

I just gazed at him since after all; I'm new to this kind of emotions.

His forehead creased since I know that he was aware of my sudden mood swings. He shifted his weight towards me and buried his face on my right collarbone. "What is it?"

"Usui…"

He glanced up at me and flashed a small smile. "Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

He slightly nodded. "Name it and I'll give it to you."

I exhaled first and finally, I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to gaze at me. "Usui… why is it that whenever you're near, I feel hot?"

"Uh—what?"

**-;-**

Okay, I was embarrassed shitless. How dare I say those words to him? And somehow, I could feel our distance. He was definitely distancing himself from me. I mean, come on! I know it was my fault and I totally slipped but it's not the right way to treat me! I'm a girl, for heaven's sake!

"Ayuzawa—"

I growled at Igarashi in interruption but somehow, I hurriedly tried to swallow the loud growl since Igarashi was being the gracious host even though I was supposed to be doing that part. I turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"Yes?"

He handed me a platter filled with English muffin before scurrying a little. "Umm, I was just wondering, why do you look like you're ready to kill a while ago?"

_I was? _"Are you kidding me?" _or you want a taste of my fist?_

I grabbed one muffin and furiously ate it as if it was Usui I was trying so hard to finish. _Darn! Treat me like that again and I shall beat his ass!_

"Anyway," he sat in front of me and placed his arms under his chin. "Say, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes—Oops,"

He snickered at that as he put a stray hair behind my ear. "May I know who he is?"

_Usui Takumi._

"What?"

"Nothing."

Good thing Usui appeared from the hallway and quietly took his place beside me, grabbing my muffin and eating it without my permission.

"What the—"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he bored his dazzling green eyes to Igarashi's golden butterscotch pools before glaring at me. "And what boyfriend is that? Who told you that you are allowed to have a boyfriend?"

I grinned when I heard him mutter the word _except me. _

Igarashi rolled his eyes before sipping from his juice. "I called Aoi so I could have someone to play with while I'm staying here. Good thing he agreed. So, he started packing his things and nagged his driver to drive him here."

I was about to bite my muffin when I heard _that_ word. As in _that _word. I immediately turn to Usui.

He looked sideways before scratching his head. "Well, yeah."

Igarashi glanced at him in confusion. "Uh—what?"

"A-Ao—he? What d-do—what does he—"

Usui glared at Igarashi before glancing at me. "You heard it right, Misaki. Aoi's a guy."

I almost drop my muffin as I glanced at him with my mouth hanging open. And then it finally hit me. All this time, I was jealous over a… over a _damn _guy? I bit my lip out of irritation, letting my hands ball into fists. I probably looked as if I was having an asthma attack now due to the heavy breathing since I was too upset over myself. I was jealous over a guy and what's worse is that, I accused Usui of cheating! I called him a liar on his face and I beat the crap out of him!

_Kill me. Kill me now._

Igarashi stood up and hurriedly handed me a glass of cold water. "A-Ayuzawa, here, drink this. Takumi, why does she look so surprise? Did she already meet Aoi? Did he do something that made Ayuzawa upset? Did he—"

"You shut up." Usui turned to me and gently rubbed my back. "Ayuzawa, hey? Sorry if I didn't told you about it earlier. Are you angry?"

I glowered at him under my lashes and gritted my teeth together. "Usui, you—you think I'd feel good about it? All this time I was—I was—j-jeal—I was—ARG!" I hurriedly stood up and grabbed two muffins before stomping upstairs. I stuff my mouth with one muffin and made my way towards my room. I was about to slam it close when Usui appeared before me and blocked the doorway with his free hand.

He forced his way inside and immediately locked the door.

My brows furrowed as I automatically back off. "What the—Usui you—"

I gasped when he suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace and pressed his lips on mine. Literally, it caught me off guard since I have had no experience on this kind of things so imagine my surprised when he did _that._

His lips were occupying mine intently. He was roughly caressing my lips and I was taken aback to this sudden rush of emotions moving up and down my whole body. His lips—surprisingly soft and dry—made its way deeper into my mouth that I was almost moaning. He was giving me too much pleasure than what I expect him to do. And oddly enough, I was enjoying this.

I couldn't think clearly. All I thought was how soft his lips were and how it felt right doing this. How much his lips fits mine meaning, we are perfect for each other. There were lights everywhere inside my closed eyes and every time his lips would graze my lips, the dull colors inside my imagination would seem to have change into the most brilliant color I've ever imagined.

I love him. Waaaaaaay too much.

But I need to breathe.

Embarrassedly, I pulled away and dropped my gaze since I honestly didn't know what to say or do. Wow, this was our second kiss. And come to think of it, I was no longer angry since the first time he had kissed me; I was so confused and frustrated at myself and at him.

"What the he—"

Usui laughed a little before pressing his lips on my lips again but this time, softer than the rough kiss he did awhile ago. He was giggling and at the same time, he was blushing. And I think I find it cute for a cocky guy like him to blush.

"Now that is our real and first kiss."

I shivered under his soft touch and without me realizing, I suddenly felt hot inside again. I back away from him but even though what I did was just a slight movement, he still noticed it.

Wrapping his long and pale arms around my waist, he reeled me closer to him, grinding his waist on mine.

I let out a surprise groan. "Usui, you—"

"Now why are you distancing yourself away from me?" he mused while skimming my neck with his lips. "Aren't you going a little overboard on distancing from me physically? Igarashi's not here you know."

I blushed even more fervently. I wasn't backing away because Igarashi was here! I was distancing myself away from him _physically _because what I am experiencing right now isn't good for both of us. And I don't like this kind of sensation either.

Looking for an innuendo, I said, "Why don't you just give me a room to breathe? It's kinda stuffy."

He _giggled _with his face buried on the crook of my neck before placing a light kiss on it. "Misaki, about Aoi, I apologize for not immediately telling you that… well, he isn't a she but rather a he. Aoi's a guy, Ayuzawa. He just made it a hobby to play dress up and sometimes, he would even try to seduce me."

That's disgusting.

"—my family's really weird." He said this with an embarrassed grin plastered on his thin lips. "So, I hope that after knowing the whole Usui—or non-Usui—clan, you'd still be able to accept me, as well as my whole being.''

With a roll of my amber eyes, I slip my hands on the pocket of his dark washed jeans and pulled him closer to me despite that stupid sensation I keep on pushing off my mind. "Are you an idiot?" I asked, quite amused. "Why would I not accept you? Just because you have weird relatives, it doesn't mean that you are bizarre too. Stop thinking nonsense, Usui."

"Seriously, you're making me feel vulnerable."

Wasn't that supposed to be my line? He was the one making me feel vulnerable than I already am. This guy could definitely stride inside my whole system and control me without experiencing any kind of trouble. He could control me and I could do whatever he wants. He was someone I would always need for the rest of my existence. And if heaven would allow us, I would continue loving him even though our romance is something beyond the word possibility. But even though it's impossible, I'm breaking the rules now anyway so it doesn't matter.

As long as I could have him, then everything else doesn't matter.

Yes, nobody else would matter.

Except _him_.

I grinned at him and gently caressed his pale cheeks. "I do?"

Hastily, he nodded. "Yes. You're making me so vulnerable I could crumble into pieces."

"Words are cheap."

"You want me to say it through actions?" he grinned devilishly and gazed at me. "You might not take it."

"P-Pervert!"

**-;-**

"Mom, I was doing great before you called me and started bragging about that damn Italy." I continued washing the dishes with the phone stucked on my ear and shoulder talking with my noisy Mom. "So, how's Suzuna?"

"_She's fine. She loves the place and she was thinking whether to stay here for good or not." _She sighed dreamily before continuing. "_What about you? Are you and Takumi-kun doing well in school?"_

As if she could see me, I nodded. "Yeah and oh, his cousins are here. They will be staying here until you three arrive, isn't it great? They'll keep us company."

There was a long pause before she finally responded. And her response made me frown. "_What is it again?"_

_Come on._

I sighed again and shook my head when all of a sudden, I felt Usui wrapped his hands around my waist. I gasped loudly and good thing I manage to not let the phone fall from my shoulders. "Holy—Usui—"

"Ssh!" he laughed softly and skimmed my neck with his nose. "Be quiet." He whispered on my ear. "You wouldn't want Auntie to find out what we are doing."

From the other line, I heard Mom scoffed. "_Misaki, what is it? What happened to you? Did you break another dish again?"_

"N-No." I tried to shrug him off but he still insisted on tightening his grip on me. "I-I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I just saw a… a… a stupid rat!"

"_A rat?"_

From behind me, Usui chuckled and placed light kisses on my shoulders. "A rat, huh?"

"Shut up."

"_What?"_

"No, no! It's not you!" I growled at Usui to which he just ignored before turning to Mom. "Anyway, say hi to Karasu for me and to Suzuna as well. I'm doing the dishes right now."

"_But I still want to talk to you." _She reasoned out, and from the looks of it, she's probably pouting right now. "_Come on, baby, I terribly missed you."_

_Yeah, right. "_Oh sure, why not. Let's talk for awhile while I'm doing the dishes."

She started to giggle whilst I just rolled my eyes. However, with Usui tightly pressed from behind me, every single move of his distracts me.

"TAKUMI!"

Out of sheer surprise, I dropped the phone on the sink while Usui immediately pulled away from me, facing our visitor. I faced the visitor too which happened to be a young girl with blond hair. She was really cute and has a loli-shota type figure and I could quite say that her age was ranging from fourteen to fifteen.

Really cute.

"A-Aoi!"

Aoi? Uh—wait, I think I've heard that name before. I think—

"Aoi, what are you doing here?" Usui walked away from me and held _Aoi's _elbow. "Why are you here? And why are dressed like that again?"

The girl—guy—whatever he/she is, wrapped his arms around Usui and started to giggle. "Well, Torah-kun invited me to sleepover for how many days I want so, I agreed with his plan. And besides, I heard about your new Mom leaving for Italy. This would be great, I'll have tha chance to have you alone."

Uh—what? Get him alone? Isn't that kind of gross?

Usui laughed a hard one and stole a glance at me. "Well, I was kind of… going to introduce you to someone. You'd like her—"

"If it's a she, then I won't like her, of course." Wow, she was too sarcastic when she interrupted Usui like that. "—How about you ask the maids to prepare some tea for the three of us?" Aoi _accidentally _glanced at me and smiled widely. "Oh, you have a maid!"

I am not a maid!

Usui scratched his head. "Aoi, she wasn't a maid. That's rude, you know." He let his hands slipped from Aoi, stride towards me and pulled me along with him. "This is Ayuzawa Misaki; she was the eldest daughter of my new Mom. She's my stepsister."

_And future wife. _

Damn, what's wrong with me?

Aoi scrutinized me with one eyebrow raised and turned to Usui. "Your stepsister? How?"

_How? What kind of question is that! Even I can't seem to answer that damn question!_

Usui _laughed _at him. "Well, like what I've said, she was the daughter of my new Mom. Meaning, she'd be my stepsis, isn't that great? You'll have a new—"

"I'll see you two later." She tiptoed on her toes and kissed Usui on the cheek while leaving me a glare.

I was caught off guard, what damn! What kind of attitude is that?

Usui turned to me and started laughing. "Isn't she adorable?"

"You want me to hit you?" I walked towards the sink and continued washing the dishes when he again wrapped his arms around me.

He was mock-laughing at me. "Wow, you look really frustrated."

"She was literally glaring at me!" I half snarled at him. "And she obviously doesn't like me."

With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him, cornering me by the sink with his hands leaning on both sides of me. "Well, Misaki, firstly, Aoi wasn't a she. He was a he, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, right, whatever."

"And Misaki, I think I heard your phone ringing."

_Bloody hell, no._

**-;-**

There was a strain on my voice upon hearing Aoi scoffed while I was chatting with Igarashi. I couldn't help but stole a glance from _him _and I couldn't quite force myself to just ignore _him _since he was sitting right in front of me.

Great, I know.

"You said you're from Takikawa, right?" This was it. Aoi was finally throwing me with questions!

Albeit awkward, I nodded. "Yes, we're from Takikawa."

"How did your Mom meet Uncle Karasu?" he pressed, and I could quite say that she was up to something. And that something might turn into something really bad and awkward. "But before answering that, how about you tell us about your Dad first?"

Oh, the Dad card.

My forehead creased a little, that question is unanswerable. "Um… my Dad is… well, you know, he was… he was—"He disappeared two years ago and I was having difficulty coping up with it. In fact, I think I actually saw him this morning and ended up fainting because of too much pressure.

Great, I can't tell those things to them.

Usui nudge my elbow without Aoi and Igarashi noticing. I glanced up at him and sighed. "Well, actually, I don't have a father."

"Oh, I see."

He does? Oh, I thought he was a numbskull and a heartless kid who doesn't care about the feelings of other people. That sure is something.

"You should."

He arched one eyebrow at me and I so wanted to chuck his eyes with the French fries in front of me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

When Usui chuckled, I shot him dagger-like glares, which made him shut up for the better. It was now Igarashi's turn to speak.

"Bad thing though, Ayuzawa had a boyfriend." He and Aoi laughed at me as if what Igarashi had said was something really funny. "And I was planning to court her."

I thought he was kidding so I laughed. I laughed so hard I didn't notice the three of them gazing at me as if they were seeing some kind of a really weird show. And when I finally notice the horrendous gazes being thrown at me, I blushed tomato red.

"Misaki, what seems to be so funny?" Usui asked while trying to suppress a grin. "You seem to be really enjoying our conversation."

I dropped my gaze while glowering at him. "Sorry, I thought was kidding."

"He isn't." Aoi unclasp his hands then elbowed Igarashi. "Well, I think you and Torah-kun really fit together, isn't it, Takumi?"

Without showing any trace of jealousy—which really bothered me—Usui nodded. "Yeah, I think they really look good together."

From under the table, I stomped on Usui's foot so hard, he winced at the slightest. I smirked at Aoi and laughed. "Is that so, well, thanks, I guess." I glanced at the wall clock before turning to them. "Maybe we could hang around some time, Igarashi-kun, since _we_both _fit together." _I finally stood up and glowered at Usui. "You wash the cups we've used tonight; I'm going to bed early."

As I walked away, I heard Aoi said, _what's her problem? _which really irked the hell out of me. Fit together, huh? I'll show him my fist.

Idiot Usui.

-;-

_And here's chapter 9! Wee, it was really fun writing this. I was kind of thinking that maybe I should put some real drama here since the title is __**big girls don't cry **__but then i thought that maybe, I should just put it on the later chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and, I'll update The Requiem first before writing the tenth chapter of Cinderella._

_Please review!_

_MandarinOrange13_


	11. Chapter 11:Cat and Mouse

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enters Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

You must live for me too  
For me too, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You said that you would die for me  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
you said, you said that you would die for me  
you said that you would die for me 

All of your words are incomparable. I treasure them the most so thank you very much for treasuring me too. You're right, I shouldn't let comments like those get into my nerves. Thank you for your encouraging words and for the support you're giving me when I was…well…depressed. And thinking about that makes me laugh because I think it was really ridiculous of me to feel like that and even causing trouble to all of you.

Thank you, every one. Keep blessed! .

_**MandarinOrange13**_

**Chapter 10: Cat and Mouse**

"A-A-Aoi-chan, what do you want for dinner?"

There was hesitation on my voice as I tried to smile a pleasant one at Aoi-chan—Usui's male cousin. I clenched my fist when instead he just ignored me and continued on reading the magazine he has been holding on for the last couple of hours.

"Aoi—"

"Oi, Ayuzawa." Usui appeared behind me and suddenly handed me a thick envelope with Italy's seal. "A package from Auntie."

Slowly, I held the envelope close to my chest before facing him. "When did you get it? What about you? Did you also get yours?"

He scratched the back of his head before poking my forehead. "You're so noisy today. Why don't you just head to the kitchen and cook dinner? I don't mind anything if it's gonna be you cooking."

With a roll of my eyes, I pushed the package to his chest and crossed my arms. "Well, I was just concern that you'll get jealous because you receive none."

"Seriously, Ayuzawa, dream on." He leaned close to me but paused midway before looking over my shoulders. "Ah—Aoi, you're here. Weird, I didn't notice you."

Aoi—putting down his magazine to the center table—walked towards us and snaked her arms to Usui's. "You're so mean, just because you have a new playmate doesn't mean you could just leave me anywhere you want."

My forehead creased at that. "H-Huh?"

"Aoi, what kind of attitude is that?" Igarashi appeared from one of the hallways leading to the second floor with his hands stuffed on his pocket acting all so casual. "Aren't you being a brat again?"

Aoi ignored him and arched an eyebrow at me. "Why don't you just go to the kitchen and fill out the maid's job?"

What the—this kid is sure a brat.

Usui gently slid away from Aoi and scowl at him. "Aoi, Ayuzawa is older than you. Please speak with her politely. She's already a sister to you since Ayuzawa is my—"

"She couldn't be my sister unless Uncle Karasu and her Mom's marriage become official. Until then would I only accept her as a relative." He said bluntly without hesitation. There was a hint of annoyance on his voice as he spoke of this and now and then, I already knew that he didn't like me for a bit.

Why? Maybe because he sees me as a great competitor for Usui's attention, could be. Or maybe because… he is sensing something weird between the two of us, could be too.

Igarashi scratched his head and sighed. "Aoi… seriously, you're being a pain again. Could it be that you are jealous over the attention Takumi is giving to Misaki-san?"

Usui scowl at Igarashi and mocked punched him. "Tora, you're adding fuel to the fire, just shut the hell up."

"But Aoi is being—"

"I-I'd just go buy something outside." I said and hurriedly rushed to the door. "I'll be back in a minute." From the corner of my eyes, I saw Aoi rolled her eyes while Usui eyed me with surprise. "Usui, don't worry, I'll be careful."

Without much ado, I slammed the door close behind me and breathe out an exasperated sigh. I glanced up at the sky and started walking. That Aoi… could it be that she was really jealous of me? But he had spent too much time with Usui even after I met him. And besides, he was a guy for goodness sake!

"Could it be that Aoi-chan has taken a liking to Usui?"

"Who likes who?"

I surprisedly spun around to face Igarashi who was just behind me and scowl at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed at my nasty reaction and looked up at the sky. "Wow, the sky tonight is full of stars, beautiful, isn't it?"

Albeit hesitant, I looked up too and awkwardly nodded. "Y-Yeah… it's beautiful indeed."

"About Aoi… sorry about her stupid attitude awhile ago. He was really raised as an annoying spoiled brat moreover; he was Takumi's favorite cousin."

_I don't see it as a good enough excuse for Aoi to act like a brat in front of me_. "I-It's okay, I don't mind her being mean to me. I think I deserve it though."

"Well, what are you going to buy anyway?" he walked closer to me and mocked punch me. "You know, I keep sensing that Aoi smells something sinister with your relationship to Takumi."

Since I was walking, I froze midway before shooting him dagger-like glares. "What. Did. You. Just. Said?"

Igarashi raised both his hands and started to back away from me. "W-Well, Ayuzawa-san, you don't have to glare at me like that. I was just saying that Aoi mentioned to me how undeniably sweet you are every time you're with Takumi. She told me once that she thinks you two acts like lovers."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

—

Yeah, maybe I should distance myself from Usui. I can't risk getting found and putting him in so much trouble. It might even cause the breakup of the whole soon-to-be family. I shouldn't act lovey-dovey with him in front of Aoi and Igarashi-kun even in public either.

I let out a restrained sigh before I started to unbutton my clothes. Bloody hell, there's just no way I'll let that stupid Aoi ruin my perfect life. Even if we're siblings…

Oh, right… just because we're siblings, everybody thinks it's very weird. And somehow, I started to feel jealous of those normal lovers. Just because we are siblings nobody can't understand us. Just because we're siblings…

I harshly shook my head and stripped my top off since I'll be changing to my pajamas when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

"Oi, Ayuza—"

I froze the same time the fires on hell disappeared. Usui stood behind me, perplexed. Even him seemed surprised too.

"A-A-Ayuza—I…i—"

And before I knew it, I already screamed at the top of my lungs.

.

"Geez Takumi, even if she'll be your future sister, you should've knocked first." Aoi shook his head and handed me a glass of water. "Say, are you all right? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

I glared at him from under my lashes before gulping down the water he gave me. Do I look like I've just seen a ghost to you? It's clearly obvious that I'm still under the state of shock."

"Does it look like I care?" he flipped his long blonde hair which whips my face before standing up and exiting to the hallways.

Igarashi laughed at that. "Seriously, Aoi's too mean."

"Well, gee, thanks for the obvious." I scoffed loudly, accidentally glancing at Usui. I flushed and immediately looked away.

I heard him heaved a restrained sigh. He keeps on clenching and unclenching his fist and finally, he sighed. "Hey, don't make a mountain out of a mole hill. It's not like I've seen something worth seeing."

I pursed my lips into a tight line, too irritated to make my mind process well. "Oh yeah? Well, it's not like I care if you've seen something or not! Besides, you think your body is that… is that… um—"

"Well-built." Igarashi whispered from beside me.

Immediately, I nodded. "You're right; you think your body is well built? For your information, your chest is too thin and your thighs are so skinny. You don't have much muscles and abs either, geez."

That made him scowl. "The way you complain makes it look like as if you have already seen me naked."

I laughed shakily and arched an eyebrow at him. "You think I'd complain like this if I hadn't seen you naked?"

That made Igarashi laugh his ass off the same time I froze to death. Oh, crap, did I just blurt out in front of Igarashi that I've already seen his cousin half-naked? Usui sneered at me, his foot on top of the center table and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm seeing a pervert here." He commented while laughing.

"You shut the hell up." I hissed at him through gritted teeth. "Don't put me in line with you."

Igarashi raised both his hands and stood up while slowly backing off from us. "Okay, since I know there's war about to start, I guess I'll be off to bed." He wave goodbye at us before finally jogging towards the hallway where Aoi exited just a few minutes ago.

I remained frozen on my seat with my eyes on my hands. Geez, this stupid Usui. He could just have apologized! Why the hell does he have to say that he didn't see anything worth seeing?

That son of a—

"Hey," he gazed at me under those hypnotizing green eyes and not wanting to cause an argument, I plainly arched an eyebrow at him. "Come here."

"You'll go teasing me and now you want me to go there?" I rolled my eyes at him and looked away. "If you need something, then why don't you come here instead?"

Usui exhaled through his nose. He quietly stood up and walks up to me, slowly leaning forward me. "That is so stupid of you."

I guiltily looked away and scratched the back of my head. "W-Well, that's because you said something so _angry-fying_!"

"Angryfying isn't a word." He told me and suddenly pressed his forehead on mine.

I gasped at that as I violently slam my forehead against his. "What the hell are you doing? What if somebody sees us? Geez, how about you became a little more concern of the surrounding?" I looked out to the hallways in case someone might be passing by before gazing back at him. "Usui, be more careful."

He groaned at that before ruffling his golden hair, making it even messier. "Why do you worry a lot? It's not like someone's going to see us."

"You can't be sure of that, stupid." I hurriedly stood up and since his back is on me, I tightly hugged him. "Usui, is Aoi really like that? I can't help but think that he doesn't really like me."

"Don't mind him." He then held my hand closer to his chest and gently caressed it. "It doesn't matter whether he likes you or not. Because the person that likes you the most is me."

I giggled at him and eventually tighten my grip on his waist. "Hey… Usui…"

"Hm?"

I hesitated on telling him about my thoughts so in the end, I just shrugged it off. "Nothing, I'm just happy that we're together."

He spun around to face me with his forehead creasing. "Why? Do you prefer being with Igarashi than being with me?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous over what Igarashi told me days ago?" I sneered at him when he didn't respond. "I knew it! You are jealous! You got jealous when Igarashi told me that he wants to date me!"

He rolled his eyes and swiftly tears his grip off my hands. "You sure love to torment me, huh?"

"Hm, it's just very fun seeing you get jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Rrrrright."

"I'm not really jealous." He insisted and suddenly plopped down on the couch, pulling me along with him, making me sit on his lap. "Wow, I've never thought you'd be this light."

"Usui!" I squirmed on his lap as I struggle to break free from him; only making light noises for fear that someone might hear us. "USUI TAKUMI! Let go, you jerk! Someone might see us."

My eyes rounded even more when he tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. "You're being paranoid, sister. No one would see us since it's already past midnight."

"That's the point." I whispered, still trying to get away from him. "What if the maid sees us? We'll be in so much trouble!"

Usui rolled his eyes however when we heard loud footsteps, I got so shocked I hurriedly jumped off him resulting me to land on the ground and eventually, knocking my head on the center table.

"Ayuzawa!"

"O-Ouch…" I rubbed my head and intercepted with Usui's actions of helping me stand up. "That one sure hurt."

He helped me massage my head and suddenly pushed me down on the couch. "The hell's wrong with you, Ayuzawa? Are you really that afraid we'd got caught that you'll go to the extent of hurting yourself?"

"It's just an accident Usui, geez." I dusted my top from dirt and irritatedly slapped his hand away. "Of course I would be worried. If someone manages to see us, you think I'll be happy about that?"

"Well, I was just—"

"Never mind, I'm leaving."

—

"Oh, hello Aoi-chan, good morning!"

_No reply. I knew it. _I cleared my throat since I got humiliated by that and proceed to the dining table to take my cup of milk.

Erika smiled at me. "G'morning, Misaki-san."

"Morning, where's Usui?" I asked before stuffing my mouth with melon bread. "It's already seven, we'll get late."

"Oh Takumi-sama has already woken up. He's on his room right now changing."

O…okay. I continued to garb on my bread when I suddenly noticed Aoi glaring at me. I gulped at that. "U-Um… is there something on my face?"

He quietly put down his spoon and placed his hand under his jaw. "Do you know that you have such a good facial expression?"

"H-Huh?" Now what is he talking about?

He smiled at me in a very fiendish way and leaned closer. "Misaki… your facial expression, I like them the most. It simply tells how you feel and for me… it's all priceless."

I scratched my head awkwardly and nodded awkwardly too. "R-Really? Well, thanks."

"I didn't tell you this because I was complimenting you. Basically, it was actually a warning."

"A warning?"

He then turned to Erika who was busy pouring tea on Igarashi and Usui's cup. "Hey, Erika, do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" When Erika was finally out of sight, he averted his eyes on me. "—now, shall we start?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart started to do those nervous little flips.

"I just want you to answer a few questions." He suddenly jumped off his seat and sat beside me. "You want to be a part of the Usui family, right?"

Albeit hesitant, I nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Meaning, you're not against Auntie and Uncle Karasu getting married, right?"

Once again, I nodded. "Yes, of course, I'm not. I'm not opposing on them getting married, why?"

Aoi-chan shrugged while playing with a lock of my hair, twirling it on his finger. "Oh nothing, then that means, you love Uncle Karasu and not his money, right?"

Oh I get it! He's worried because he thought I was only after the Usui wealth! How could I not notice that? That's stupid of me! I laughed at him and suddenly hit him on the back. "You made me nervous, Aoi-chan. Now I know why you don't like me much. You're worried because you think I'm some kind of a social climber, right? Don't worry, I'm not after the family wealth and yes, I love Uncle Karasu. Ha ha ha."

He coughed at what I did to him, utterly surprised and shocked at the same time before finally he composed himself. "Actually, that's not what I'm about to ask."

My forehead creased. "H-Huh?"

"You are the eldest, right? I mean, between you and Suzuna?" when I nodded, he proceeded to his next question. "But I think, Suzuna-chan is the most mature one."

I let out an awkward laugh and nodded. "I guess so, people on our village say that a lot."

"Which leads me to my last question."

"Last question?"

"Has your immaturity the main reason why you agreed on having a forbidden relationship with your soon-to-be stepbrother?"

My smile slowly disappeared as I looked at him straight in the eye. He knew… he knew our secret!

—

_And it's finally finished! Sorry for the looooooong wait! Please read and read and read! Ill update as soon as I can! Thank you for those who helped me get over my… well, my dilemma. Thank you everyone! Love you lots!_

_MandarinOrange13 ._


	12. Chapter 12: The Inevitable

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enter Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

**Chapter 11: The Inevitable**

—

"Y-You got it all wrong, Aoi-cha—"

"Really, I got it all wrong?" he laughed melodically as he played with the food on my plate. "There's no way I heard it wrong. You and Takumi were all lovey dovey on the living room last night. That's pretty careless of you, huh?"

I looked down on my plate and tried to come up with plans to get away from him for the time being while sorting out my plans. "I-I'm off to—"

"Oh no, you don't." I gasped as he suddenly pulled me back to my chair and held me on the elbow tightly. "There is no way I'll give you a very narrow escape."

I shook off his grip and glared at him. "Let go of me, Aoi."

"Or what?" he then leaned in closer and grinned at me. "Oh, okay. I'll let you off but in return, I'll call Uncle Karasu and Auntie Minako and inform her of what you and Takumi are doing while they're gone."

"You wouldn't!"

"Ssh." He laughed once again upon seeing me heed his order. "Good, being obedient is very clever of you."

"Don't tell them anything." I pleaded. "Please… I beg of you."

"You're begging," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's pretty pathetic."

I bit my lip and looked down once again. Since when… since when did I learn to bow down before others? Since when did I learn to humiliate myself just to continue a relationship that from the start is already forbidden? Since when did I become this… this selfish? Since when did I learn to be so stupid?

I tightly clenched my fist and shot Aoi a glare. "What the hell do you really want from me?"

With nonchalance, Aoi just shrugged. "I want you to please me. I want to know a valid reason as to why you and Takumi engaged on a meaningless relationship that from the start would end really badly. Didn't you know that this could ruin your whole family? And once Uncle Karasu becomes aware of the situation, he'll send Takumi back to England."

"If you don't tell them about it, he won't be sent to England."

"You're lucky if I won't do that. What if I really want Takumi to be sent to England? There, he won't see you again and what you're trying so hard to do to make the forbidden romance work will all be vain attempt of bliss."

I so wanted to run after hearing those words from him. Everything was my fault. If only I was more careful, none of this would have happened. If only I went early to bed last night, Aoi wouldn't catch us talking about our secret relationship.

But it's too late to feel regret now. There is no way I'll allow Aoi to ruin us. Usui won't go to England. I'm sure he'll oppose it.

"I'll give you enough time to think about your situation and at the same time, I'll wait for your explanation on how things turned out like this." He gently rubbed my back and pulled my jaw so I could face him. "But if you weren't able to give me a good enough reason, even if you two break up before I could tell it to your parents, I won't hesitate to spill out everything. I'll tear you and Takumi apart."

I hurriedly stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag; my appetite disappeared after hearing such news from Aoi.

"And also," Aoi added. "Don't you ever dare tell Takumi about this. You'll only place yourself in so much trouble, Misaki-chan."

I hurriedly went to the front door however; Usui appeared before me causing me to slam my nose on his chest.

I cringed at our sudden proximity and on the spur of the moment, I backed away from him. "Uh… sorry, I'm leaving fir—"

Usui alertly grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards him. "Hey, Ayuzawa, what's the matter? Why is your face so red?"

I hastily shook my head and glanced at the dining hall. I became even paler upon seeing Aoi watching us with Igarashi. Apprehensively, I ripped my elbow off Usui's grip. "I-I'm fine! I just need to go to school early."

"Perhaps, Misaki-san is sick." Aoi suddenly said, her eyes glowing with eagerness to torment me. "Why don't you tell her to stay in the villa so I could take care of her?"

"NO!" I hastily shrieked in a very strained tone. "No, it's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to bother yourself to take care of me. I just have a few things to sort out that's why. Well, I'm leaving, bye."

I ignored Usui's frantic calls as I dashed out of the villa, refusing to ride the car. I'm better off alone. That way, I could assume things well.

**-;-**

I stop by some ice cream shop and decided to stay there for awhile. Today was the day that I've made some stupid decision of skipping school.

.

.

.

Arg! Why the hell couldn't I think of a better way to escape this kind of situation? I love Usui… there is no way that'll I'll let Aoi separate Usui from me. He's mine and he—even if they are cousins—won't have him.

I run my hand through my hair with the look of desperation before drowning myself with the ice cream I've ordered. But it seems though that I've lose my appetite so I just put it aside and looked out of the window of the shop.

Why?

Why can't they accept us? The only thing I'm jealous about those girls that are surrounding him such as Honoka, Sakura and Shizuko is that… they wouldn't be Usui's stepsister. I could be anything to him but that.

I could be anyone… but his sister.

Because if I could change everything about us, then I hope I could just be a normal countryside girl with a complete family so that Mom wouldn't have met Karasu and Usui and I wouldn't be put into a situation wherein both of us are not happy.

Yes, I am not happy with this. Because in truth, my love for Usui equates the same amount of hatred I've had for being his stepsister.

I don't want to be his sister.

"Darn it." Tell me… is it because of his social status that they can't accept our relationship? Is it because of what other people would say to us—to him especially?

Darn it all!

I ruffled my hair and make it even messier. What am I supposed to do now? Where else am I supposed to go if Aoi succeeds on breaking the two of us apart? What would become of me?

"Now why in the world would you go to such extent as to skipping school?"

My head automatically snapped up upon seeing Usui coming my way. He was all sweaty and tired-looking. His hair was not like its usual messy yet neat look and it appears to be as if he was running for the last four hours that I was gone.

I stood up and alertly rushed to him. "Usui, why are you here? What's wrong? What happened to you?"

He allowed me to pull a chair for him before suddenly pulling me to his chest, hugging me tightly.

"Wha—"

"Stay still." He cut in. "Just stay like this for a while, Ayuzawa. I'm so worried at you. Even Tora and Aoi had skipped school because they were also looking for you."

Upon hearing the sound of Aoi's name, I hurriedly pushed Usui off me and occupied my seat, trying to look as if nothing happened.

Usui's forehead creased when he saw my jerky reaction. "Ayuzawa, what's the matter? You've been acting jumpy and uneasy since this morning? Did something happen?"

'_Don't you ever dare tell Takumi about this. You'll only place yourself in so much trouble, Misaki-chan.'_

I cleared my head from unnecessary thoughts and flashed him a smile. "I'm fine, really. I just don't feel like attending school today. I want a day-off from studying and stuff."

"Are you sure?"

I looked away and nodded. "Yeah."

I froze when Usui suddenly reached out for my hand and held it tightly. "Misaki, are we okay? You're troubled about our current status, right? Is it about that? "

It took me every ounce of willpower to not clenched my fist, look away or even bit my lip before smiling at him. "Why would you think that our relationship is being a bother to me? I'm fine, okay? So does our relationship. I just don't really feel like going to school today."

"You could've stayed home."

"No, I don't want to stay home." I said while trying to force out a smile. "What I want is another atmosphere. You don't have to worry, okay?"

He smiled at me and finally, he heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good. I thought you were having troubles about our relationship."

I laughed at that. "Why would you think like that? Do I look that horrible to you?"

Usui shook his head before easing up his tense nerves. He placed his hand under his jaw and smiled at me. "No, it's not about how horrible your expression is. It's just that, I don't know what I'd do if you'd suddenly break up with me."

He laughed at what he said and in the instant, looked outside the window too. "You know, Ayuzawa, the greatest part of me being alive is when I have had the chance to meet you. If I hadn't met you, I doubt that I'd be this happy."

Usui laughed once again after his speech. And the way he said it, it was like even if he had met other women before me, our meeting was the most brilliant.

And somehow, it had left me speechless. For what he said was what made me believe that I shouldn't fear Aoi. He might not know what my real problem was but still, he was encouraging me. And for that, I thank him. And for a brief period of time, I was thankful that aside from being someone who feels the same way as I felt, he acted like a real brother.

Our situation seemed bearable for the time being.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. "So, are you ready to go?"

"G-Go where?" I asked, confused. "I don't want to go home yet, Usui, anywhere but home."

Usui laughed at me and sensing that I would act stubbornly again, he pulled my hand that is resting on top of the table and yanked me off the chair I was occupying.

That action made me gasped as I slammed hard against his hard chest.

"We're not going home, idiot." He muttered on my ear. "We're going to a place where we don't have to hide our relationship."

**-;-**

Usui was an idiot.

Yeah, he brought me to the beach when he knows so well that I couldn't swim and that it was damn freezing. He even got the two of us so wet that we have to take cover under a small shed to dry our wet uniforms.

I was quiet during our stay there; still trying to figure out what should I say to Aoi when in the spur of the moment, Usui pulled me closer to him.

I scowl at that. "Usui it's uncomfortable, can't you see that I'm dripping wet?"

He gently patted my head while smiling to no one in particular. "We should often go here. Swimming in the beach is pretty fun."

Inattentively, I nodded. "Yeah, you should have fun a lot."

"Ayuzawa what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" he placed his palm on my forehead to check my temperature if ever I was having a fever. "Hm, you aren't sick."

I looked away and held his hand instead. "No, I wasn't sick." _But I'll get sicker if ever I saw Aoi threaten me again._

I let my grip slid off his hands and distanced myself from him. I was too distracted that I couldn't focus on what's really going on around me.

Two girls went our way then and stop in front of Usui while giggling. The first girl smiled at him and leaned forward him as if she was trying to show Usui her breast.

"Hello." She greeted. "Are you from Seika High? I recognized your green coat awhile ago when you arrived."

I secretly glanced at Usui yet without thinking, I clenched my fist. There is no way I could be jealous by this.

Usui glanced at the two girls before pointing frankly gazing at me. "Yes, I'm from Seika High, why'd you asked?"

I almost arched an eyebrow at that. Uh—why isn't he looking their way? Doesn't he know that it looks rude? That _he _looks rude?

Once again, regaining her composure, she said; "Well, if you're from Seika High, then can I get your email add? We could go hang around sometimes too."

Usui maintained his eyes on me. "Yes, I would love to hang around with you."

Wha—this guy, I'll kill him definitely.

The girl's eyes rounded in delight. "Really, then that means, this girl isn't your girlfriend?"

He nods in response. "Yup, she isn't my girlfriend."

"So, does that mean that you're single?" she pressed, she seemed really interested on Usui.

I gritted my teeth and tightly clenched my fist. This jerk, how dare he speak like that in front of me? I may not really be his girlfriend but—

"She isn't my girlfriend, yes." Usui replied, finally averting his eyes to the girl in front of him. "But single, no. I don't want a pastime lover, what I want is a little sister who could tempt me nonstop."

Uh—what?

The second girl looked at him in confusion before voicing out my reaction. "Uh—what? A sister who could tempt you?"

Usui just smiled at her and suddenly pulls me up. "Come on, sis, let's go home."

"Hu—Usui, wait a minute—"

I gasped when he suddenly sweep me off my feet and carried me away from the confused girls he had just spoken to a couple of seconds ago.

"Usui!" I growled loudly. "Why the hell did you tell them that I'm your sister?"

He returned an answer with a smile and finally, he put me down on my feet, gazing at the horizon ahead of us. "I told you, didn't I? This is the place where you and I no longer have to keep our secret. I am not ashamed to tell everyone that you are my sister and at the same time, the girl I love the most. It's because I like you, Ayuzawa, that whatever they say don't mean a thing to me. You are what matters to me. Even if I have to leave my home and my Usui surname I'd do it for you. I desire only you, and that's the truth."

Now I didn't expect that. I looked away in embarrassment and tried to act casual. It was really unbelievable that he'd say something embarrassing like that and somehow I feel flustered.

Usui laughed at my reaction and held my hand tightly. "Let's go, Ayuzawa. Let's go home."

**-;-**

I gulped the bile that was forming on my throat as I tightly clenched my fist. I'll be facing Aoi again and I'm sure he'll try his hardest to bully and blackmail me when Usui's not around. My heart did those nervous little flips as I watched the door in such distance. I was nervous, that's a fact because I wasn't really sure how I'd face Aoi.

Usui was all prepared to get in but since I wasn't ready yet, I pulled him towards me but immediately let go of his hand.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Hm, what is it, Ayuzawa?"

I looked around us and forced out a smile. "Um, I'll be using the door at the back. You could go ahead of me, I'll see you—"

"Are you avoiding something, Ayuzawa?" he interrupted as if he had just read my thoughts. "You seemed really jumpy today."

"I just don't feel good, that's all." I gently caressed his elbow and finally, I dashed off to the pool area where it would lead me to the backdoor. I sneak inside the kitchen and with such swiftness, run towards my room. I don't want to face Aoi yet, I'm not ready. It was as if my heart would explode out of sheer fright and anxiety if I saw him.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I finally closed the door behind me. Dozing off to my bed, I didn't have the nerve to remove either my shoes or uniform when I slumped down the soft material.

My mind thoughtlessly flies to Dream Land due to the exhaustion of today's escape plan and unplanned date with Usui.

My relationship with Usui… I wonder how long it would last. How long will the two of us hold on to each other? If a place on the horizon were the two of us doesn't have to hide our relationship anymore really exists, how far is it before we reach it? How long will this happiness last when even if we're still at the beginning, someone was already trying to tear the two of us apart?

The knock on the door made my heart almost skip out of my ribcage. It made me so panicky breathing was nearly unfeasible. Immediately, I grabbed my bathroom necessities and a few clothes and decided to hide in the bathroom.

If Aoi is planning to blackmail me again, then I'd rather stay in the bathroom forever than face him.

The knock came on a couple of times and then it was gone. Another lungful of air came out of my mouth when the knocking had disappeared and before I knew it, I was already laying flat on the floor.

It was too depressing, that's for sure. I don't know if I'd be able to survive this kind of escaping and hiding away from Aoi.

**-;-**

I stared out the window blearily as the sun made its way to the horizon. The sky was a perfect rinse blue and the temperature was all normal for a normal school day. Despite the fact that I'm ready for school, my hair was still in a mess and my eyes look all gooey due to sleep deprivation.

I had a plan for today and that is to avoid Aoi at all cost. If he ever manages to corner me, then I'll just show him a poker face and that I'll act as if I don't really care (although I really, definitely and totally care).

I put on my green coat and head out of the room looking all sleepy. That was the truth, I was sleepless and Aoi's at fault. And if I were to faint at the school, then he should admit that it was his fault.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. If I keep on running away, he'd just shed no more mercy on me and reveal the truth to Uncle Karasu. But heck, I don't have much choice, right? If I really want to escape this problem situation, I must figure out a way to stop Aoi from revealing the truth to everyone.

Because there is no way I'd let him steal Usui from me. He's mine and mine alone.

I fixed the ribbon of my uniform and grabbed my bag from the back of my door and confidently went out of my room. Today is a challenging day, and there is no way I'd lose to anyone—especially to that bastard Aoi.

In the end, he'll be the one begging and I'll be the one laughing.

Nice one, Ayuzawa Misaki, that's the spirit.

**-;-**

_And chapter 11 is done. Sorry for the long wait. I'm currently busy on the upcoming enrollment for my college course. Well, here's chapter 11, hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. It really made my day. ^_^_

_MandarinOrange13_


	13. Chapter 13: I caught myself

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enter Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
From saying something that I should've never thought of you

**Chapter 12: I Caught Myself**

-;-

-;-

-;-

Now this is it!

For the fifth time, I fixed my attire and repeatedly said 'You can do it, Ayuzawa!' to myself before finally entering the dining room. But as soon as I stepped in, I was surprised to not see Aoi and the others eating breakfast.

My forehead creased at that. "W-Where is… everyone?"

Even the maids aren't present. Shrugging off my confusion, I dashed towards the front door and there I saw Usui, Aoi and Igarashi having a morning tea.

Upon seeing me, Aoi's eyes rose in delight. "Oh, so sleepyhead's awake."

Usui turned to me and commanded me to come and join them. Gaining what's left of my confidence, I walked towards Usui and stood before him.

Usui seemed surprised at my reaction so he arched an eyebrow at me."Uh—Ayuzawa, what's wrong? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not." I said blearily, stupor suddenly overpowering me due to the lack of sleep. "I'm going on ahead to school. I have some matters to do."

"Oh, okay." Usui immediately stood up and grabbed his bag from beside the chair he was occupying and towering over me. "Come on then, let's go to school together."

"Uh—you're still eating, right?"

"I'm done; I want to go to school with you."

Oh crap, plan's ruined, thanks a lot Usui! I secretly glanced at Aoi who was currently drinking his tea and noticed the small grin plastered on his lips. Without thinking, I glared at Usui who seemed taken aback by my sudden reaction.

"A-Ayuzawa—"

Okay, change of plans. I looked away and heaved a restrained sigh. "Okay then, I'll be walking to school. I don't want to take the car today."

I didn't wait for any of his reactions but instead, continued on to the front gate, almost kicking it open due to extreme irritation. Usui and I were quiet on our walk to school since I know that he wasn't really the type of person to walk but rather use one of those stupid expensive looking car.

I wasn't sure anymore if it was my stomach that I heard growling but indeed, I really felt hungry since I didn't eat anything last night—except ice cream—until this morning. I let out another sigh again and focused my eyes on my shoes.

What the hell am I getting all depress for? Usui's there for me, I'm sure he won't let Aoi hurt me. The problem is he wouldn't really allow him to touch me if he had known the situation we're in. getting all depressed would get me nowhere. I need to talk to him sooner. Hadn't I repeatedly told myself that I wouldn't allow him to take Usui from me, even if it costs everyone's happiness?

Even Mom's…

God, I'm so selfish.

I'm so darn selfish that I'm so willing to forsake my Mom's only happiness. I scratched the back of my head and kicked the stone in front of me. I flinched though when I felt Usui's strong hold on my elbow, yanking me closer to him.

"What the—"

"Ayuzawa, can't you try to focus on your direction first?" Usui snapped irritatedly. "What if I didn't care about you at all? You could get hurt if you hit that telephone pole."

What—telephone pole? I inattentively looked to the direction he was pointing and indeed saw a telephone pole ahead of me.

My forehead creased in annoyance but since it wasn't Usui's fault, I just nodded. "Uh—yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something else."

I continued to walk off on my own with Usui trailing quietly behind me.

Usui… I'm sorry, but as of now, I'm dealing with my own problems so I hope even if I didn't say it out loud, you'll be able to understand.

-;-

Aoi was waiting for me by the locker area and he seemed really annoyed by my expression when I approached him. I was blinking since my vision was starting to get unclear and somehow, I suddenly felt the need to throw up. My stomach was doing those frightened little flips as I walked up to him and placed my things on my locker. When he wasn't speaking, I took all my courage to turn and face him and sighed.

"Look—"

"No, you look here." He cut me off and then grabbed my elbow. "If you're planning to get stress and end up in trouble, then I'm going to force you to say now the reason why you and Takumi became a couple instead of acting your part as stepsiblings!"

"Aoi, lower your voice down!" I hissed at him and pulled him out of the locker area up to the back of the school—to where I first saw him and Usui together. "Please, I don't want anybody else to know about our relationship."

"Why? Because you're afraid that this would be a great scandal?" he smirked bitterly as he run a hand through his rich midnight blue hair. "Look, Misaki, I could like you and damn, it's true. We could be great buddies if only you didn't act like that. Why, Misaki? Why? Why did you fell in love with your own brother? Didn't you know that it would be a huge disgrace to you, to your whole family as well as to us?"

I was constantly shaking as he said all that because I didn't realize yet the responsibilities—the huge responsibilities—that Usui and I will be going to face once everything about us are revealed. But still, why couldn't I accept the fact that he—of all people—couldn't understand us. He was his favorite cousin; he shouldn't be acting this way. In fact, he should be one of the very few people that should encourage us to be strong and to keep on holding on. Why can't they understand that the only reason why we allow—Usui and i—this kind of relationship was because we love each other? Why can't they get the fact that love is the only thing that binds us together—that it was the strongest and most powerful reason we could give to anyone.

"Misaki, are you all right?" when he held my elbow, Aoi felt my rising temperature. He immediately back away due to shock but after recovering from the emotion he'd felt, he immediately rushed to me. "Misaki, hey, what's happening to you?"

My vision was getting murky as I leaned on the wall. I was too much thinking about this. Usui and I, it was damn obvious that people around us wouldn't approve of our relationship. But still, I couldn't agree with that. I was too stubborn…but I know somehow that this stubbornness could also lead to breaking other's hearts.

"Misaki, Misaki! Get back into your senses!" Aoi hissed at me as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and despite the huge difference on our heights, he still managed to stand me up. "Misaki, hey! Takumi, Tora, help!"

"I'm so sorry." I muttered and then, I think I've heard my Mom's voice saying everything will be fine if I sleep. But the problem is, even in sleep, I know I'd be bringing this problem with me.

-;-

_It's not a question of love, because our love has never changed_

_All the little things keep popping up_

_But life's been getting in the way._

_Don't make it harder than it is_

_We both knew it'd come to this_

_Better now than in a year when nights would cheer that we both hate each other_

_The fuse is already left, so how about a final kiss_

_Just let it go_

_And stop the madness before it explodes_

Before it explodes

-Alexandra Burke ft. Bruno Mars

-;-

"She's fine now, she looked very sallow yesterday than today."

That was what I first heard upon I opened my eyes. The ones in the room are Igarashi; Takumi while Aoi was seated on a corner quietly playing with the doll my Mom gave to me for my seventh birthday. It was porcelain Victorian doll with huge blond curly locks that resembles that of Goldilocks' hair and it was wearing a Victorian gown which is now a faded red in color due to the long time that it was locked away in the old pine dressers.

"She's awake now." Igarashi said before kneeling towards me and checking my pulse. "Hm, not bad, she's doing well." he then eyed me and smiled at me. "How are you feeling now?"

I hesitated for a while before giving up and said, "I'm good."

"Misaki-san's such a bad liar." He said while grinning at Usui who seemed to be a lot worried than I thought he would be. "Well, your brother was really worried at you. He's been staying here since last night and was refusing to eat. Now, how are you really feeling now? No need to lie, Misaki, you'll only worry us more."

I gulped but my thought felt thick so I said the first thing that came into my mind. "I'm thirsty, can I drink water?"

"Of course." He handed Usui a paper to which he hid in his pockets then walked to the doors. "I'll get you some water and then we'll discuss what Aoi did to you." My eyes rounded in horror as I threw a glance at Aoi who seemed to be a little startled too before averting my eyes to Igarashi. In return, he smiled at me. "Okay, maybe next time if your normal color returned. I'll be back in a minute." That and he finally disappeared behind the door.

Usui took Igarashi's last position then kneeled before me and gently held my hand. "Depression that was what the doctor had said. Why didn't you told me that you were undergoing some problems—our relationship, in particular? Why did you keep it from me? Did you think I held no right to think about our situation too? Did you think I was inept in reasoning why we engage in a relationship like this? Did you think I won't be able to save you if someone thinks badly of our relationship—"

"Usui, stop." I whispered and tightened my grip on his shaking hands. "Don't think—ever think—that you are useless in commiserating with me. You should know—of all people—that it was you I would only trust my real emotions."

"Then why?" he pressed and placed my palms on his forehead in desperation. "Why Misaki, I'm willing to help to think about us too. I'm willing to accept what they are going to say to us, we deserve it, I already knew that. But your problems, I want to shoulder it too. I'm here, so please…I want you to need me, I want you to ask for my help and I want you to not keep any secret from me."

"Usui…I'm so sorry…but, I think…there are times when I need to sort things out on my own too." I reasoned in a stutter. "I don't want to keep relying on you."

"Don't rely on me and when you can no longer take it, you're the one who ends up suffering." He said in such sharp voice before running a hand on his hair. He looks desperate, he looks fragile now…he looked hopeless the time I was unconscious. He must be suffering too along with me. The only difference was that I was having my own nightmares inside my dreams whilst he was having trouble coping up with the fact that I didn't asked for his help with the trouble I was currently in.

I gently caressed his soft hair and exhaled. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." Usui looked up at me and held my hand tightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't notice that you were suffering because of my uselessness. Don't worry; we'll sort this problem together." He runs a hand on my messy hair and gives me a weak smile. "In the meantime, it will be best for you to rest first. When you're fine now, we'll talk about this."

I nodded glumly and then glanced at Aoi who was quietly sitting down the rocking chair beside the open terrace—her eyes were firmly fixed on the doll she was holding. I then turn to Usui and smiled at him. "I better talk with Aoi, I don't want to see him so down."

He rolled his eyes and gently flicked me on the forehead. "I told you to just rest first. Are you really that stubborn?"

I winked at him weakly and flicked him back. "Slight…I'm no better than you." I then sat up and pulled him up. "Tell Igarashi to bring the water later and I want you out of my room within five minutes."

He laughed instead and winked at me before facing Aoi. "She wants to talk to you. Do something stupid and I really swear Aoi, you'll get what you—"

"Five minutes is up." I cut him off and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Usui, get out now, hurry up. I don't want any delays." When he was finally out of the room, I slowly stood up but Aoi beat me to it and rushed beside me. "What are you—"

"It'll be better if you stay in your bed." He interrupted and sighed. He placed the doll beside me and gently held my hand. "Why? Do you love him?"

I smiled and nodded, no longer afraid to say what I really wanted to say from the start. "Yes, I love Usui."

"But he's your brother." He pointed out and run a hand through his hair as if he was the one getting stressed on our relationship. "Didn't you think that this'll get the two of you in trouble? Didn't you think that—"

"I think that what Usui and I did is something I'm not regretting." I held his hand back and then handed him the doll he was playing with a while ago. "I think you like this doll, do you want it?"

"Are you stupid? I'm a guy." He smacked the doll's head on my face and when I let my guard down; he suddenly bent towards me and kissed me on the cheek. "To be honest, I still don't like you. You're too stupid for engaging on a relationship that you know in the end won't last. But, well, since I know I couldn't change your decisions anymore, then I guess it's up to you and Usui then to sort things out. I won't interfere anymore—I wouldn't care about your relationship with him anymore. I'll watch you two as you sort things out. Just don't…just don't come running to me when this ends up badly."

I laughed at that and even if his expression was serious, I nodded and then pulled him to place a quick kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Aoi, I love you."

"Stupid."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I engage on this kind of relationship." I stifled a yawn before pulling the quilt over me. "I'm a little sleepy…do you want to guard me in my sleep?"

"What, if I say no you'll faint again?"

"Nope, but I'll jumped off the terrace instead." I said with my eyes close before grinning widely. "The door's open, you can go out whenever you want…you can take the doll with you."

I grinned when I heard him pull the rocking chair beside my bed and comfortably plopped down on it. "I'll stay here and tell Takumi to get out of he tries to get in…I'll tell him it was your order…or else you'll jumped off the terrace."

"Nice." Stupor was slowly crawling up in my eyes when I suddenly remembered something so I hurriedly opened my heavy lids and reached out for Aoi's hand. "Thank you."

He scoffed at that. "Stupid."

-;-

Aoi decided to leave after that though he had assured me that he'll keep everything a secret. I thanked him but then he surprised me when he said that he didn't need my gratitude and that I should just throw it on the nearest bin. Still, that didn't make me lost my confidence to hug him tightly and repeatedly show my gratitude again for accepting Usui and I's weird relationship. Igarashi swore into secrecy too with us and promise that he'd zipped his mouth before leaving with Aoi.

Though before the two of them finally leave, they reminded the two of us to behave properly and not do anything stupid while they were gone. Aoi promised me—in a threatening way—that he'd be back before I knew it and would check on Usui and I. That if he ever caught the two of us doing something stupid, he'd immediately kicked Usui to England and me out of the house.

Usui seemed uncomfortable with it; letting his two cousins be of knowledge about our relationship and make sure that Aoi and Igarashi-kun would indeed keep it a secret or else he'll ruin them. Yeah, the threats, it was really plain scary how the three of them could threaten one another just for the sake of the other one.

They wished s good luck on our new found attraction before finally leaving and the two of us were left alone in the huge and empty house.

Usui and I sat quietly on the television when he suddenly sat beside me and purposefully elbowed me on the ribs. "Well," he began while doing his Math assignment. "—how does it feel when Aoi busted the two of us?"

I glanced up at him in an awkward way before merely shrugging and biting the end of my mechanical pencil. "It was kind of awkward, actually, and then I felt hopeless because I don't want you to go to England."

He scrunched his nose before turning to me and leaning back to the couch. "Why would I go back to England?"

I scowl at him and softly poke him with me pencil. "Maybe because he find out that we have a relationship and we need some terrible reflecting?"

"By sending me to England?" he pressed and then slowly placing his arms around my shoulders. "I'm not going to England, Misaki, whether they try to drag me there by force."

I tilted my head to glance up at him and then sighed. "Well, what if they managed to drag you back there?"

"I'll come back here as soon as I land to England."

I just smile as I averted my eyes to my assignment and continued on finishing it when all of a sudden; there was a loud knock on the door. My forehead creased as I stood up and glance back at Usui. "Aoi and Igarashi might have forgotten something. I'll go get it."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." He winked at me whilst I hurriedly shrug the stupid gesture off and proceed to the door to open it. However, surprised as I was, it was Mom, Karasu and Suzuna—and behind then were Aoi and Igarashi—that I have seen. My heart did those frightened little flips as I throw Aoi and Igarashi a nervous look and finally turning to Mom. "M-Mom, h-hi."

Mom smiled widely as she hugged me so tight—to which I heaved a sigh of relief—before hugging her back. "I terribly missed you, honey!"

"Y-Yeah." I replied and hugged her back too before smiling at Karasu and to Suzuna. "Welcome home, oh, my God, I miss you too."

When she finally let go of me, I hugged Uncle Karasu too and elbowed Suzuna. Mom proceeded to the living room and there she found Usui quietly doing his assignment. "Hey there, son, we're back."

Suzuna and Karasu went inside the hose whilst I've stayed with Aoi and Igarashi on the front door. "I was nervous that they've find out."

Aoi rolled his eyes before elbowing me. "Yeah, I got worried too that they've heard Igarashi and me talking about it."

"I thought I was going to die." I said once again before pulling them inside the house. "I thought you two are going home?"

Igarashi looked straight to Mom and sighed. "Well, your Mom told us that we should stay for dinner and spend the night here and just go home early in the morning. Your Mom's quite a nag; I wonder how Uncle realized that he liked her."

I unconsciously nodded and then heaved out a sigh. "She's much worse when we are still at Takikawa, she nags a lot and well she's very noisy."

Karasu sat beside Mom before turning to us and ushering Aoi, Igarashi and I to sit down and smiled at the five of us. "Well kids, I have brought forth good news. There will be an additional Usui in our family."

My mouth fell literally open as I glanced at Mom from across the center table. "Y-You're…oh, my God…you're pregnant?" the question came into a whisper because even I got so surprised that I could barely talk properly.

Mom excitedly nodded and then turns to Karasu before eyeing me again. "Six weeks."

"Oh, my God." I mumbled under my breath as I stood up and rushed to her to hug her tightly. "Congratulations, that was such a…a surprise. Indeed a good news."

Mom laughed too and hugged me back and then smiled at Usui who also hugged her to congratulate her. "And also, the date of the marriage will be changed. It'll be within the span of two months."

"Two months?" I repeated in disbelief as I secretly glanced at Usui who also stared back at me—I noticed him clenched his fist before smiling at me and then turning back to Mom.

"Well, I guess we have to help you sort out all the things you need for the wedding." He said and plops back on his seat and continues on doing his assignment. He ignored Igarashi when he elbowed him and then avoided everyone's gaze.

Mom arched an eyebrow at me upon seeing my expression. "Honey, what's wrong? You're pale, are you eating well while I was still in Italy? Takumi-kun didn't try to poison you, right?" she asked while trying to mix humor on her voice.

I blinked several times and then looked away and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got too excited on the wedding that I didn't know how to react—sorry, I…Usui's right, we should help too on the preparations of your wedding." I know I seemed not whole hearted about my feelings because I really got surprised by the news. If the wedding's in two months…then that means Usui and I will finally become siblings.

I smiled at Mom and then stood up from my seat and pulled Aoi with me. "Well, Aoi and I will unload the car."

"What—"

"Just come with me Aoi." I hissed at him and then pulled him outside, ignoring Mom's worried looks and ignoring Usui who was also ignoring me. "That bastard…"

"How could you call your Mom bastard?" Aoi asked me in disbelief as he allowed me to drag him to the car.

I rolled my eyes and then run my hands through my hair. "Idiot, I was talking about Usui."

"Well, let me rephrase that," he said, oblivious of my situation. "How could you call your boyfriend bastard?"

"You know that you're not helping, right?" I told her and then opened the trunk of the car in order to unload Mom, Dad and Suzuna's things. "It's because Usui and I…we could no longer be together if we became siblings."

"That is how it should really be." he reminded me with a resigned sigh. "You should have thought about that when you agreed on this kind of situation. From the start, you and Takumi were really siblings and you'll become siblings even when the end comes near. You should have known that, Misaki."

I looked up at her and without thinking; I slumped down on my knees. Usui…what should we do? What should I do when the time comes that we finally need to accept the fact that we are going to be siblings?

-;-

_Two hours of writing this chapter and I swear I'm going to explode. _

_About the grammar errors of Heiress—really sorry! I'll make sure that I'll do my best in improving my writing skills. Though please I ask of you to keep on supporting my stories and leave some review on them. _

_Thank you very much for waiting on this chapter. Sorry, it took me so long to update this one!_

_PP._


	14. Chapter 13: Drowning

**Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki lives in a world of her own. Until a true to life prince charming arrived in her life pulling her out of that fiction world. Enter Usui Takumi, who introduces a new world to Misaki.**

-;-

**Chapter Thirteen: Drowning**

"Ayuzawa, what's wrong?"

Feigning innocence, I looked up at Usui and merely shrugged. "What do you mean what's wrong? Is my face that ugly for you to conclude that I have a problem—that something's wrong with me?"

He took the answer as a yes as he glared at me heatedly and then continued eating his meal. Mom, Dad, Suzuna, Aoi and Igarashi on the other hand just gazed at the two of us as if we grow two more heads. Mom raised an eyebrow at me and she averted her gaze to Usui who was still glaring at me. Aoi and Suzuna had identical reactions—they'd rolled their eyes at us and continued eating while Dad and Igarashi just smirked at my frankness.

I wanted to hit Usui with a plate because he already knew that something was indeed wrong and he still had the guts to ask me what's wrong in front of our parents when it was clearly because of him that I was getting all agitated. Was he really that oblivious? Doesn't he really care about my feelings at all? Doesn't he get why I'm acting like this?

So, instead of annoying me even more, he shrug casually and then continued eating.

I continued eating too and the awkward silence went on for another couple of minutes before Mom finally break the silence. She called everyone's attention by clearing her throat and then smiled at us.

"So," she began as she clasped her hands together. "—shall we talk about the wedding? Misaki, I want you and Takumi-kun to help me with preparations of the wedding. After all, you'll be maid of honor and Takumi's best man."

Thanks for slapping on my face the fact that we'll really end up as siblings—thanks Mom, you're helping. From in front of me, Aoi kicked me from under the table and then grinned in mockery. "Misaki seemed unhappy, Minako-san. Maybe she wanted to be the bride and Takumi to be the gr—"

"Shut up, Aoi." Usui hissed at him before turning to Mom. "Misaki and I are more than willing to help, Mom. Thank you for giving us this privilege."

"You are so formal with me, Takumi-kun." Mom said while smiling and then tucked her pale hands under her jaw. "You know, you don't have to be so formal since we'll be real family soon."

Arg, why do they keep on talking about being real family anyway? Especially that stupid Takumi…how dare he do this to me? Was he really mocking me? I swear if he's planning to breakup with me, I'll kill him.

I froze upon hearing the word breakup.

Surely, he isn't planning to just end our relationship, right? He said he loved me and he won't just let go of our relationship that easily, right? I clenched my spoon tightly that if possible, it would break but instead, I felt the pang of pain on my palm. Immediately, I dropped the spoon and pressed my hands on my palms to calm my shaking.

I need to calm down—I'm getting all agitated again.

I froze however when I felt Takumi's warm hand wrapped around my shaking hand. Slowly, I glanced at him while he just ignored me and continued to eat using chopsticks. Was he comforting me? Does this mean that I should eradicate the things that were ruining my train of thoughts?

"Mom," Takumi suddenly said as he smiled at Mom that crooked smile I like the most. "—I'm going out tomorrow, can Misaki accompany me?"

Mom almost rolled her eyes as she nodded at Takumi and brushed the question away. "You two are siblings, Takumi-kun; you don't have to ask for my permission. Just remember to be back before lunch or if you're planning to leave after lunch, be at home before dinner."

He smiled at her thoughtfully and then squeezed my hand before finally slipping his grip off my hand—however, out of instincts, I held on to his hand tightly and decided not to let go. I won't let go…who knows when the two of us will be separated. Who knows when God finally decides to take away my happiness from me?

Who knows when the arriving end would begin?

.

I couldn't sleep.

I felt like the world was placed upon my shoulders—in fact, I felt weird.

I'm certain that Takumi's feelings for me are real and pure and I was so sure that he loves me and won't leave me since he's seeing no escape—even if it's a narrow one—ahead our relationship. We are carrying such big burden and somehow, just thinking of telling this to Mom makes me shiver. Back then, I used to have a lot of guts. I wasn't afraid of telling this kind of things to Mom. I want to tell her immediately since I wanted her blessing. But now, after learning that they will now be having a baby—I felt extremely hopeless.

I was immature. I was making things fast. But as months passed by, I was maturing and I could definitely see the future ahead of us—the vague future ahead of us. I felt nausea crawl up my throat. I wanted to tell Mom but I was afraid to hurt her. I don't want to hurt her—I never wanted that. What I want is for her happiness. But what about me? What about my own happiness? If I can't have Usui…then I won't be happy anymore. If it wasn't him beside him…I felt like I won't be able to surpass another challenging day anymore.

We manage to keep the relationship from everyone aside from Aoi and Igarashi but even if we try to hide it…the time will come that we'll have to reveal it to everyone soon. Even if there was little hope, I was still holding on to the fact that they would accept us.

I wanted them to accept us.

With my thoughts flying, I exited my room and quietly made my way to the kitchen when I suddenly heard whispers coming from the mini-bar. It was Igarashi and Takumi having a conversation with each other.

I don't really want to eavesdrop but I felt like I have this need to hear something encouraging from Takumi even if it wasn't really intended for me to hear. I want to hear something from him. I want to hear if he was also thinking about the arriving tempests on our relationship. And so, quietly, I sat behind the huge wall that was separating me from Takumi and Igarashi and hugged my knees tightly—pressing it on my chest.

I wanted to hear it…I wanted to hear it from him.

"…I was planning to tell her _that_ tomorrow." Takumi said on cue before he took a swig from his drink. "I could clearly sense her anxiety and it was killing me. I don't want her to feel stress anymore."

From beside him, Igarashi merely shrug and drank from his drink too. "If you tell her that, I bet you should already know how she'll react. Don't act so surprise anymore, Takumi. She'll be even more anxious."

"I was wondering if she'd accept it." Takumi muttered again and ruffled his hair. His back was crouched and he really seemed problematic. Like what I thought, he was completely anxious too about our problem. But what could it be that he was planning to tell me? He isn't planning to break up with me, isn't he? The thought of that suddenly made me speechless.

He isn't thinking about that…right?

With a light scoff, Igarashi slightly punched Takumi. "She was so obviously in love with you, why wouldn't she accept it? If you ask her to elope with you, I'm sure she would be more than willing to come. Ayuzawa-san loves you, Takumi. You should know her better than that."

_What in the world are they talking about?_

Takumi threw Igarashi a glare before elbowing him hard on the ribs. "And you even thought of stealing her from me when you know so well from the start that I was in love with her."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." When Takumi didn't respond, that only made Igarashi more suspicious of his actions. "I knew it, you're jealous. Just admit it, Takumi, you're disgusting."

Takumi scoffed loudly and drank from his cup again. "If there was one thing I could be jealous about you…it certainly is the fact that you doesn't have any relationship with her whatsoever. If I could be the one to choose our situation, I definitely wouldn't want it to be like this. I don't want to be Ayuzawa's stepbrother. I could be her childhood friend or just a best friend but I could definitely not be her brother. You're right, I was jealous of you. Because I know so well that you can make her happy. Unlike me, I'd only give her too much sadness. I know the end is beginning. I know that it's coming. The wedding's in two months and I'm sure that it was also stressing her out. I love her, I really do. But I felt like I wasn't strong enough to fight for this relationship that even from the star…we already know is impossible."

I covered my lips at that to restrain the gasp from escaping my lips.

He isn't giving up on me, isn't it? He's not certainly giving up on this relationship, isn't he?

"If you know that it's impossible, then why are you going to propose to her and then leave her to fly to England?"

What—what flying to England? What the hell does that mean? Didn't he told me that he would never ever fly back to England? He doesn't want to go back there anymore, didn't he? And what the hell does that fucking proposal meant? Is he planning to tell me to wait for him until he's finally ready to fight for me?

Fat chance I'll accept that—I'll kill him first.

I heard Takumi growl at Igarashi before responding. "I ain't leaving her, moron. You know that I'd do anything but that. I won't betray Ayuzawa because I know that she would never betray me. I'd only do this for our future. I'm definitely sure that Mom and Dad wouldn't accept this kind of relationship and what's worse is that I'm definitely sure they would hate Ayuzawa for this—especially Aunt Minako. She would hate Ayuzawa and I don't want that to happen."

Igarashi cleared his throat. "That's why you're going to propose to her and then run off to your Dad and beg him to disown you so you could be a Walker?"

Walker what? What is Igarashi talking about?

There was a sigh and I was so sure that it belongs to Takumi. "I need to be a Walker. Don't tell that to Ayuzawa yet. She doesn't know yet the real me. She was still clueless of my real personality. I will be the one to tell her who I really was. I don't want to surprise her of my real history. She might leave me for this for tricking her into believing that I'm an Usui when in reality, I will be adopting my real surname soon."

R-Real surname…?

"Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill, Takumi." Igarashi said and softly punches his cousin's shoulder. "So what if your Mom's Dad was planning to adopt you? I'm sure Ayuzawa would be happier because your relationship with her will be allowed.

"Ayuzawa isn't that kind of person." Takumi growled before clenching his fist tightly. "She'd rather choose us become siblings than have me return to England without her."

Once again—upon hearing the word _return—_I immediately blocked my lips to refrain the loud gasp from escaping my throat. My hands were shaking as I slowly stood up and move away but then—due to my clumsiness—I knocked over the nearest vase that caused for it to fell from the table and slammed hard on the floor with a loud crash.

I bit my lip at that. "S-_Shit_…"

On cue, Takumi and Igarashi's loud footsteps appeared before me and then, their huge figures finally found me and the cause of my clumsiness. My mouth parted and slowly I back away from them.

"U-Um…sorry…I-I didn't…I didn't mean to…e-eavesdrop." I stuttered as I tried to control the shaking of my voice due to the new revelations I found out about Takumi whoever he really is. I backed away once more but my further movement caused me to step on the broken pieces of the fragile material and inwardly, I winced.

"Ouch…"

Slowly, Takumi lifted his hand and acted as if he was going to touched me but the warning look I gave him made him stop. "A-Ayuza…wa."

"Don't come near me." I hissed at him and slowly shake my head. "I don't know what you're hiding from me but…just let me think first, Takumi. Those things I heard about your plan tomorrow and about your true personality…I want to think about it myself first. Don't come here—"

"Misaki—"

I immediately back away but it only caused me to wound myself more so I tried to avoid the broken shards this time and run off upstairs ignoring the fact that my foot was bleeding.

Isn't it just a form of deceit? Takumi deceived me into believing that he was really who I think he was and now, he's planning to leave me to fly back to England. How dare he even think of proposing to me when he's planning in the near end to leave me? And what about me; what should I do when he's finally gone? Was he expecting me to wait for him until the time arrives that the only thing I could recognize in front of the mirror was my eyes? Was he expecting me to wait for him and face the future ahead of us alone?

Usui Takumi is cruel.

He doesn't deserve someone like me.

"Misaki, open up." there were soft knocks that appeared from behind the door and immediately, I plopped down on the bed and throw a pillow against the oak door.

"Didn't I told you to leave me the hell alone?" I growled at him in a whisper since I fear that Mom and the others would be awakened. "I don't need your presence because I can definitely think alone—I can do that simple thing in the least."

There was a soft exhale as he spoke again. "Misaki, if you would just listen and allow me to explain then that way…you don't have to think alone. Let's get over this thing together."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that. "Oh yeah, together, weren't you just planning to leave me awhile ago? Am I getting this right so far? From what I've heard, you were planning to freaking propose and then leave me to fly back to England—you think I'm happy with that Takumi?"

There was a long silence and I thought that he had already given up on reasoning so bitterly, I smirked. However, upon turning my back towards the direction of the terrace—I gasped when Takumi suddenly appeared before me and wrapped her hands around me tightly.

"What the—"

Takumi blocked my lips with his huge hands and then pulled me towards his chest before allowing the two of us to fall down the bed. Immediately, I tried to sit up so I could inhale but Takumi was faster as he pushed me back the bed and placed his leg in the middle of my thigh rendering me incapable of moving.

I growled at him. "Taku—"

"Now if you would just listen." He cut me off again and then pressed my face on his neck and snaking his arms around my back completely caging me. "Just listen to me, Ayuzawa and shut the hell up."

I bit my lip angrily as I tried to push him off—my hand on his chest—and gritted my teeth in fury. "Takumi, what the hell—get off! I don't want to listen to you and your crap! Get off! I—"

So in order to shut me up, Takumi pressed his lips on mine—hard—and then rolled on top of me and blocked my lips with his hands again before exhaling. "I'm not an Usui—I'm a Walker. I was the illegitimate son of my father to another woman. My father was Japanese while my mother was English that's why I have connections to my Mom's family. My grandfather wanted me to inherit half of the Walker wealth and he wanted to adopt me so he was doing his best to send me back to England."

That made me even angrier. "T-Takumi…you—"

Takumi kissed me once again and before I could even respond to his rough kiss, he pulled away and sighed. "He had a meeting with Dad two days ago and that was one of the reasons why they fly to Italy. The Walker family—my Mom's family—promised the Usui family—my Dad in particular—that they'd leave us alone and allow Dad to marry again without experiencing much troubles if he agreed on giving me back to the Walker family.

"Originally, there are two heirs to the Walker wealth. I have a brother who's older than I and the two of us were the main heirs of the family wealth. My stepbrother is sickly and because of that, the only remaining healthy heir was me so they want me back. If Gerard isn't sickly, they would have leaved me all alone. But he wasn't and I have to perform my duties."

I glared at him in annoyance and then looked away—trying to comprehend what he has been trying to explain to me. He could have been an Usui if only his brother wasn't sickly. He would be free of his duties if only that stepbrother of his could handle the responsibilities himself.

But if I allowed him to leave…what would become of me?

If he's gone…where else am I supposed to go?

With my forehead creasing, I turn to scowl at him. "What about me?"

Even in the darkness, Takumi's smile brightened the whole room and slowly, he leaned in forward to kiss me again on the lips.

I didn't expect the kiss to last for more than mere seconds. But with what's happening to us…I felt that this wasn't enough to cover the distance that is about to defeat us. Dad was doing his best to free Takumi from the chains of the Walker family. But why? If Dad was already planning to free him from his duties, why is he still planning to fly back there? Was he just going to give up on me and the whole family like that? Wasn't he appreciating Dad's effort of freeing him?

"I love you…" he whispered as he pressed his lips on mine again and then pushed my legs open so he could wrap it around his waist.

I flushed beet red as I responded to the kiss and I felt embarrassed since I was breathing so hard I could almost hear it. I tightened my grip around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I want him closer. This wasn't enough—I want him nearer. His hands traced the shape of my waist and his kiss started to become rough.

I flushed again. I wasn't ready for this. It was too early.

But I love him, right? Whether it's too early or not, I don't care anymore. I love Takumi—everything just doesn't matter anymore.

My shaky hands climbed up to his button up shirt and slowly, I loosened the buttons on his neck and tightened my grip on his waist. No, I've finally decided. I won't let Takumi go. I won't give him to his English family. If I manage to keep Aoi from stealing him away from me—then maybe, I can keep his family from taking him from me too. I need Takumi and I'm so sure that he's the only guy I will love forever.

He's the only one for me.

He kissed me deeper, rougher I could barely breathe. But I didn't mind. I love him and that is all that matters. I don't need any worldly reasons to prove to anyone why I love him. When you love someone—you love him just _because. _If you love him because of his physical beauty or because of his achievements—then that isn't true love. True love doesn't need any reasons. When you love…you just love. If those worldly reasons fade away then surely, the love will fade away too.

Mine won't disappear.

I love Takumi and he is the only guy I would love until eternity reaches its impossible end.

I shivered when I felt his cold hands on my bare skin. The tee I was wearing was lifted up halfway to my chest and I could feel his hard stomach against mine. I blushed at that. No, I'm ready for this. I don't care what others think about us anymore. Whether we are stepsiblings or not—it doesn't matter; just because we are going to be relatives soon doesn't mean we could never love each other more than the siblings' way.

Even if my eyes were tightly shut—I still felt Takumi shining. He was like my personal sun. Without him, there would only be pure darkness in my life. Ever since my Dad mysteriously disappeared, there was only darkness in my life. I've never bothered seeing the light again because my happiness was shattered. He was gone and no one—not even Mom—even dared look for him. It was as if she just let him be gone. Like he doesn't matter anymore to her. And when I tried looking for him, she got so angry at me that she started hitting me.

And to be honest, I really felt angry when she suddenly decided to get married again. At first I thought she conspired with Dad's disappearance so she could marry Karasu-kun. I was angry at her and at Karasu because I thought he was well aware of the plan. I was left alone in the house and after Dad died—I never felt much love anymore. There was hatred present in my heart.

Until I met Takumi who brought sunshine in my life—he was my salvation. He stayed when the rest of the world walked out from me. That's why I'm never going to let him go.

He's mine and he's mine alone.

"I love you." I whispered when he trailed down butterfly kisses down to my neck.

.

I have a headache and my whole body feels sore.

I shivered when the cold wind caressed my bare skin—my bare shoulders in particular—and so, I pulled the thick quilt up to my chest to cover me and in silence, I let my eyes wander around the room.

I have had a beautiful dream last night…and in my dreams, Takumi was there.

He was comforting me and the two of us were plain blissful in my dreams—too bad it was just a dream though. And in the back of my mind, I wished that it had indeed happened.

I slowly sat up and looked around me and blearily, I blinked twice. Something's wrong. I let my eyes wander again and I saw my clothes and a few of my pillows scattered on the floor. My forehead creased at that. When the wind entered again from the open terrace, I shivered. Slowly, my eyes drifted down to my—_what the fuck?_—naked body. Out of surprise, I almost jumped out of the bed but my sudden movement caused me to feel the twinge of pain coming from the middle of my thigh.

I bit my lip and I immediately plopped back on the bed and wrapped myself with the quilt before grabbing my clothes in case someone ever dares to enter my room. I tossed and turned and punched the pillows as I tried to remember what happened.

Okay, I overheard Takumi and Igarashi speaking about Takumi flying back to England, and then I knocked over a vase and dashed off to my room, had a huge fight with Takumi and then…and then…—

—Holy frick! Oh, my God…d-don't tell me…that fucking dream…that fucked up dream was…true? Oh, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening to me! What if I got pregnant? I'm sure Mom will definitely kill me! I'm sure—wait. Why don't I feel sorry? Why don't I feel any regret over what happened?

I felt blood warmed my cheeks and slowly, a small smile appeared on my lips.

Does that mean…Takumi's mine now?

I giggled even more as I rolled over my bed and started laughing like a madman when all of a sudden, Aoi entered my room.

"Misaki, wake up! Wake up, hurry up!"

My forehead creased as I wrapped my whole body with the thick blanket and then sat up to look at him in confusion. "What—Aoi, what's the matter? What's wrong—what happened? Is it about Takumi?"

He run towards me and pulled my frozen elbows to get me out of the room. "It is about that bastard Takumi! "

My lips started to quiver so immediately, I stood up even if the quilt was too heavy for me. "What happened? What's wrong? What happened to Takumi?"

"His mother and grandfather are here!"

.

Takumi got his mother and grandfather's blond hair and I'm sure the green eyes came from Dad. His mother and grandfather were sitting quietly on the couch while Mom was standing beside Dad who was seated on the single couch. Igarashi and Suzuna were seated together on the loveseat while Takumi was seated on the couch near his Mother.

Aoi and I stood there quietly by the base of the staircase.

In silence, I elbowed Aoi. "What are they doing here?"

Aoi could merely shrug as he held my hand tightly. "I don't know, Misaki. But don't do any mistake of revealing your relationship with Takumi or else, that will be all the more reason for his relatives to take him away. If you want him to stay—just stay quiet for the rest of the conversation."

My eyes focused on Takumi who was wearing such cold expression as he sat on the couch in silence. His face was voided with any expression and he was quiet. He wasn't looking to anyone in particular because his gaze was entirely focused on the floor.

I clenched my fist tightly—_Takumi, please look at me. Don't be like that…don't make that kind of expression._

Noticing my quivering, Aoi immediately held my hand. "Calm down, Ayuzawa. Stop shaking. You have a lot of explaining to do to me too as to why you were naked when I entered your room."

I shrugged his grip off and continued to gaze at Takumi. "Not now, Aoi. Not now…I don't have time to explain things to you. I'm worried at Takumi and besides, the atmosphere there is quite heavy. It makes me feel queasy and slightly worried."

"You don't have to get all worried about him." He assured me and held both my hands this time trying to comfort me. "He'll be fine—it was his family we're talking about. If there are people he's most comfortable at, it was definitely his family—both the Japanese and the English."

I stole a glance at his family and was frozen on the spot upon seeing Takumi's mother glancing our way. I froze even more and slightly shook Aoi's hand to show him that Takumi's mother was staring our way. Aoi glanced at the direction I was pointing out to him and upon seeing her, Aoi immediately left me and walked towards Takumi's mother.

"Hello there, Maria-sama." He greeted her nicely and as our tradition states; he lowered his head to her and to Takumi's grandfather. "It's nice to see you well and still pretty."

"_Thank you, Aoi. It's a pleasure seeing you well too." _She replied using that distinct English tone. Once again, she turned to me and smiled rather affectionately—I should know better than judging a book by its cover. "And you are?"

W-Was she talking to me? I blinked twice and awkwardly fidgeted on my place. "I-I'm Ayuzawa Misaki…hello there."

She smiled again and turns to Takumi. "Takumi, is she the sister you seem to grow so fond off?"

Takumi ignored her and instead turned to me and sighed. "Misaki, go back to your room."

"She doesn't have to go back to her room." Her mother said again and sips from her tea. "Her sister is here as well as her mother so I think she should be here too. Do you not want her to meet your biological mother and your grandfather?"

He fell silent.

My forehead creased at that—he seemed scared of his Mother. Could it be that he knows that she won't allow us to be together? Won't they really allow such relationship to exist? Was it really that forbidden?

From beside his Mother, his grandfather spoke and his tone was too huge and hoarse it was obvious he was the one holding power over Takumi's dad and the whole Walker family.

"Karasu, I'm waiting for your reply. You should know well that what I hate the most is waiting." He said rather cruelly and looks at Karasu as if he was buying a material from him and not his own son. It was his happiness versus his own son. "Are you going to give us Takumi or not?"

"Grandfather, don't speak as if Takumi isn't here." Karasu replied and glares at his own son. "He's not coming with you. He'll be staying here with me even after I marry Minako."

They were fighting over his freedom and it was as if Takumi doesn't have any right to decide for his own—like he doesn't have any freedom from this family. And as they converse of whose family he'll be staying with, Takumi was only silent. It was the first time I saw him like that. He was so silent it portrays his lack of control of his own life.

"Takumi…"

Immediately, he turned to me as if he heard that I just called him using my own tiny voice. I froze at that and I stared at him while blood immediately rushed up to my cheeks. From afar, Takumi smiled at me—assuring me that everything is all right.

Quietly, I nodded.

"I don't want to stay in England, mother." Takumi finalized as he stands and walks up to my direction, pulling me with him upstairs. "—that's my decision."

.

Takumi was sleeping silently on my lap while I just sit there quietly caressing his messy hair. He was like a child looking for peace while the world was fighting over him like he was some kind of price. He was dozing off comfortably even if two families were at war because of his freedom.

Aoi rocked the old rocker from the open terrace and played with the doll I gave him before standing up and walking towards me—gently plopping down on the area beside Takumi.

"That was the first time he spoke against his own mother and Grandfather." Aoi informed me and caress Takumi's wild blond hair too. "You sure have great influence over him, Misaki."

I rolled my eyes and continued to caress Takumi. "I was not influencing Takumi or forcing him to be against his relatives' decisions. If he wants to stay, then he should stay. If he's planning to leave…then I guess I just have to accept the fact that he's going to leave me soon. I'm not the one who controls his life—it's him."

"But you love him, right?"

"Of course I love him, idiot." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "—I don't know what I'd do without Takumi. He was important to me."

"He's important to his mother too." He told me and stands again, plopping down on the rocker comfortably. "—but you're right, they can't decide his life for him. Takumi needs to stand on his own—it's a good thing he finally decided to speak against his mom and Grandpa's decision. He must have done that because of you."

I hope so.

Takumi moved the slightest and slowly, he breathe comfortably—sleeping in peace on my lap. I smiled at that.

I hope this child soon knows how to make decisions of his own in the future. I hope he would have such great future ahead of him and I hope…I was present in his future too.

.

_PP_


	15. Chapter 15: Important Notice

Due to a virus that deleted all the files in my laptop, all chapters of Cinderella has been sadly obliterated. It has a cumulative of twenty-five segments but since I do not have the time to pen them any longer, I have to terminate the story.

I hope for your thoughtful consideration.

Thank you.

PP.


End file.
